Journey to become heroes
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after the events of Son of Belle and Gold. Gideon, Rick, Robin and Prue find themselves trapped in a lost realm with souls long forgotten. While a ancient evil threatens to return to Storybrooke. Can the teens escape the lost realm in time to rescue the saviour? (More characters are included.)
1. Chapter 1: When you're gone

**Set after chapter 22 of one of my other OUAT fanfics called Son of Belle and Gold.**

 **Chapter 1 is inspired by Avril Lavigne's amazing song When you're gone.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 1 When you're gone.

After barely just escaping the Dark Curse that the former wizard of Oz, Walsh cast the people of Storybrooke found themselves relieved that there lives they love the memories and the people they love haven't been taken away from then again.

All but a small group of people being the Gold, Mills, Riding Hood and Charming family because their relatives Robin, Rick, Gideon and a former friend of Gideon tried to prevent the Dark Curse from taking the residents of Storybrooke and they succeeded.

But the teens' victory came with a price the Dark Curse unable to take all the residents of Storybrooke off to another realm where they would suffer does the only thing it can do which was to create a vortex and take the teens to this other realm ripping them away from their parents!

The residents that went through the portals to escape from the Dark Curse returned to Storybrooke only to learn of the teens' sacrifice which brings pain to them all.

An hour after the teens' sacrifice the only people left on the main street of Storybrooke are Gold, Belle, Baelfre, Henry along with Emma, Regina, Zelena and Ruby with her granny.

The tears each one of them cried have dried on their faces and their cheeks are red from those tears.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Red sobs

"You think wolf if we destroyed the scroll that the Dark Curse was written on then Walsh wouldn't have been able to use the Copy Cat to get a hold of a copy of the Dark Curse" Zelena snaps

"This isn't the time to start blaming people," Henry said

"Gold, I thought you said that one of Fiona's bloodline if there a witch or wizard could destroy the curse," Emma says

"It's true but Gideon is new to magic and doesn't have full control of his magic plus the Dark Curse was made from the Darkest of magic" Gold replies

"We need to find them why don't we use one of those magical objects in the pawn shop that uses blood to track somebody" Baelfire suggested

"Agreed" Granny spoke before the gang set off to Gold's pawn shop

* * *

Finding a magical object in Gold's pawn shop that works will locate the teens through blood proved hard.

This is because of how large Gold's collection of magical is but about fifteen minutes of searching for a suitable magical object Regina finds the Magic Globe her mother gave to Gold over ten years ago.

Regina picks up the Magic Globe before she announces she found it.

"I found the Magic Globe my mother gave to Gold" Regina announced catching everybody in the pawn shop's attention who turn and face her

"Who should blood should we use"? Baelfire asks

"It doesn't matter whose blood we use since the four will be in the same realm," Emma said and just after Emma finished her sentence she accidentally knocks the radio in the pawn shop and causes it to turn on a music station plays one of the worse songs that could be heard in this situation When you're gone by Avril Lavigne in truth the song is fantastic but not for our heroes after what just happened

"That song is Avril" Red spoke just before the tenth verse to When you're gone is played

"When you're gone"

"The pieces of my heart are missin' you"

"When you're gone"

The face I came to know is missin', too"

The lyrics become too much for the families and before Emma can even attempt to switch the radio off Belle snaps and uses her supernatural speed to run to the counter where the radio was placed and Belle throws the radio at the wall and with her supernatural strength the radio is destroyed damaged beyond repair unless someone was to repair with magic

"Belle, calm down" Red snapped

"Why, Belle that song is suggesting that our children are lost for good" Belle shouts

"No, Belle it's not the song it just came on at the wrong time we need to remain focused so we can find the children," Gold said while putting his hands on Belle's shoulders to try and comfort her

After Belle calmed down the families were able to use Regina blood to try and track down the four teens.

The Magic Globe uses Regina's blood to try to form a small map but when the blood starts to form a map the Magic Globe's white sphere unexpectedly shatters!

"Why the hell did that just happen"? Zelena demands to know

"There only reason but it can't be," Gold said

"What a reason"? Henry asked

"The only reason the Magic Globe couldn't tell us the location of the four is if the realm they were sent to is outside every other realm maybe even outside of time" Gold explains

"But that doesn't mean the realm is unreachable right"? Red questioned Gold

"I'm... I'm afraid I have no idea the Dark Curse took them to that realm who knows what can bring them back" Gold admitted

"Henry, can't you use the Author's pen to bring them back"? Granny suggested

"Pass me some paper" Henry instructed and Granny follows that instruction and hands a small piece of lined paper to Henry and Henry then pulls out his Author's pen and pot of ink

"Hurry" Zelena snaps not in a very aggressive way

"Going as fast as I can Aunt Zelena" Herny replied as he dips the end of his pen in the last drop of ink before he starts to write a sentence hoping to bring back the teens the sentence starting with their names from Robin to Gideon but just after writing Gideon's name Henry goes to write appear before us, however, Henry finds no more writing appearing on the piece of paper gasps

"Henry, what's wrong"? Both Emma and Regina asks

"There no more ink," Henry says

"No more ink" Baelfire said

"I'm all out and the blood I need we don't have mom blood only worked in Issac's world because he messed everything up but in our world, we need blood mixed with darkness we need Lily" Henry replied

"But Lily left Storybrooke with Maleficent we have no idea where they are" Zelena pointed out

"We're not going to be able to anything if we don't catch any sleep tomorrow we meet up around nine and try a figure out a way to communicate with them or send a message" Emma instructs

"Agreed" The other parents along with Baelfire, Henry and Granny reply before everyone apart from Gold, Belle and Baelfire leave the pawn shop and make their way to their homes

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Wide Awake

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's fantastic song Wide Awake.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Wide Awake.

Rick is the first to awaken in the realm the Dark Curse sent them through the vortex.

Rick finds himself waking up feeling rather weak and cold shivering in a cave.

Rick looks down to see that he is wearing rags and is covered in blood!

Rick stumbles to his feet and goes running straight out the cave but is suddenly pulled back at his neck and falls hard on the cold stone ground.

Rick quickly out of fear and worry pats himself around the neck and realises that the thing that pulled him back was a metal collar!

"Collars suck don't they" A voice belonging to a middle aged man who has grey hair and green eyes the man is also wearing rags and has a metal collar around his neck both collars are attached to

cave walls by short metal chains

"Who are you,"? Rick asks

"A forgotten soul like you" The middle aged man replies

"I'm not forgotten I'm...I'm a werewolf I know that for sure," Rick said and after he said he finds himself feeling more worried and scared that he can't remember his name

"You got the curse bad" The middle aged man

"Curse what curse"? Rick asked

"Ugh, never mind little wolf" The middle aged man replied

"I have to get out of this cave," Rick says

"There no use the curse put us in these caves and made sure we can't break free by ourselves" The middle aged man pointed out

"Curse or no curse I need to get out of here and you're going to help me Mr big wolf or whatever your name is" Rick snaps

"Derek, my name was Derek" Derek replies

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the realm, the Dark Curse sent the four teens to Robin Hood Mills daughter of Zelena Mills and Robin Hood awakens in a small camp wearing a long green cape with a white shirt and brown leather trousers and boots.

Robin isn't alone just like Rick and Gideon and Prue would be.

Robin wakes up in a group of hunters who like her carry weapons Robin's being a bow and arrow.

"Where am I"? Robin asks

"How much more people will being sent to this hell before people will realise not to try to stop or slow down even cast the Dark Curse" One of the hunter's snaps

"Dark Curse, but magic doesn't exist or at least it shouldn't if the Dark Curse was real oh my god this is confusing" Robin replies

"I guess the curse didn't get to completely alter your memories when you tried to slow down or destroy the curse," Another hunter said

"Will somebody explain to me what you're talking about and why is it that I have two lives going on right inside my head" Robin shouts

"It's what the Dark Curse does it messes with your memories and takes and the people to a realm where you're close but so never been so far apart" One hunter explained

"So how do I figure out which memories are real"? Robin questions

"We don't know but I suggest you try and find out for yourself like we had to," Another hunter says

"Thanks for the tip" Robin spoke as she stands on her feet holding tightly to her bow and double checks she has her arrows before she walks away from the camp

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Wildest Dreams

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The chapter was inspired by Taylor Swift's brilliant song Wildest Dreams and this chapter will focus mainly on Henry.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Wildest Dreams.

Back in Storybrooke, around half eleven at night, Henry Daniel Mills is asleep in his old room at Emma and Hook's house.

Henry couldn't get to sleep for hours because the worry of if the teens are alive or not keeping him awake.

But eventually, he succumbs to sleep once all his energy was spent.

Henry finds himself dreaming or something more than a dream Henry sees Robin his cousin still in the hunter's clothing walking down streets that resemble cobble roads of the 1920s.

"ROBIN" Henry shouts desperately trying to communicate with his cousin

"I need to find out who I am," Robin says to herself unaware that Henry her cousin is around not physically but mentally

"Robin, can you hear me"? Henry asks still shouting

"I need to figure out if I'm Robin or someone else" Robin whispered to herself before Henry can try and communicate with his cousin Henry wakes up in his bed to hear the sound of his alarm going off

"They're alive" Henry screamed in joy that the teenagers are alive even though he only saw Robin

Henry arrives with Emma at the sheriff station for nine on the dot Emma massaged Belle, Regina, Zelena, Baelfire along with Red and Granny to meet there instead of the pawn shop.

Everyone required to be present arrived at the sheriff station on time

"Henry you said you have news what is it"? Emma asks

"I think I saw Robin it was like I was dreaming but only I found myself on some old fashioned street from the 1920s and Robin was walking down it wearing a hunter's uniform and she was carrying a bow and some arrows" Henry explained

"Did you talk to her did the curse, take away her memories"? Zelena asked

"I tried calling out for her but she couldn't see or hear me but she seemed confused like memories weren't completely altered by the curse" Henry replied

"Confused how do you mean confused"? Regina questions

"Like she wasn't sure which memories to believe she said she needed to find out if she was Robin or someone else," Henry says

"So the curse didn't completely take away their memories but it managed to start giving them fake ones" Gold spoke

"So we know that the kids are alive but if only we could get a message to them," Emma said

"What about using a looking glass do you need to know where the kids are to use them to communicate with them"? Red questioned

"No, not if we can pull enough magic into the looking glass" Zelena spoke

"Great all we need is looking glass" Granny replied

"Easy," Regina says before she makes a gesture conjuring a tall yet slim looking glass before the group

"You better start channelling our magic in looking glass who knows how far their realm is for here and what barrier there is keeping sealed from other realms," Baelfire said

"Good idea" Emma replies and just after Emma, Regina and Zelena begin to channel their magic into the looking glass hoping to make contact with the teens and soon

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4:Remember me

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter was inspired by Jennifer Hudson's amazing song Remember me.**

 **Chapter 4 Remember Me.**

* * *

Robin who is still trapped in the another realm with her friends has found her way to an old theatre.

Robin carefully enters through the main entrance and makes her way from the reception area to where the show would actually be held in the theatre.

On the stage, Robin gasps upon seeing a young boy wearing black trousers, a white shirt with a red blazer and a name tag.

But it wasn't seeing Gideon that surprised Robin the most it was seeing Gideon singing to Remember me by Jennifer Hudson!

"Oh, my god his voice is amazing" Robin spoke startling Gideon steps a couple steps back before falling over thin air and falls on the stage's hard wooden floor

"I have to get back to work," Gideon says to himself as he stumbles onto his feet and makes his way off stage and onto the many rows of seats

"Wait, Gideon" Robin shouts as she runs as fast as she can to Gideon

"I'm sorry but as stupid as it sounds I'm not sure if Gideon is really my name" Gideon replies

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Curse that's what everyone has been telling me how we got here and why my memories are so confusing"? Robin asks

"Everyone who works in this theatre has been telling me the same thing about some make believe curse," Gideon says

"No, I think it might be real" Robin spoke

"WHAT" Gideon snaps

"I think it's true Gideon I know I've met you before its the only thing that makes sense no one can have two sets of memories about two different lives in their head by accident," Robin said

"If this is true then why bother trying to break the curse"? Gideon asked

"So we can get back to our home a potential home are you even happy here" Robin replies

"Fine if we can find our potential two other friends than I don't see why the Dark Curse couldn't exist," Gideon says

"Great let's go," Robin said as she leads Gideon to the exit.

* * *

Robin and Gideon find themselves after entering countless stores and homes find themselves walking by a cottage which catches their attention.

The cottage is small and looks like it can house three people.

Gideon and Robin decide to enter the house and see if Prue or Rick reside there thanks to the Dark Curse.

Gideon and Belle enter only to startle a young girl who runs and tackles Gideon to the floor holding a kitchen knife in her hand.

"You killed him" The girl screams.

"Get off me" Gideon snaps back as he kicks the girl off him and Robin with her bow and arrows easily disarms the girl.

"She looks familiar she has to be Prudence" Robin spoke.

"Why are you calling me that only one other person well I think a person called me that"? Prue demands to know.

"It looks like we found our other friend who got brought here by the Dark Curse" Robin.

"Dark Curse what are you talking about and how dare you to save my father's killer" Prue shouts

"I didn't kill whoever your father is" Gideon snapped.

"Look we got sent to this strange land and our memories have been messed up and we need to figure out how to get back home," Robin said.

"If this is true then we would have magic" Prue points out.

"Well, we figure out how to use magic later but right now we need to find our werewolf" Gideon spoke as he stands on his own two feet.

"Now where would he be"? Prue questions.

"Let's think the curse each sent us to a place where we would most suffer and our lives would be the opposite than they were in Storybrooke, I found myself in the woods with hunters" Robin spoke.

"I woke up in the theatre with a bunch of singers and actors and I never went to the theatre in Storybrooke and Prue woke up in this cottage that kinds of looks like a wagon" Gideon replied.

"Rick's home I dare say has to be tied to werewolves" Prue commented.

"Then let's go and find some werewolves," Robin said as she exits the cottage with Gideon and Prue following her.

* * *

The journey to find Rick proved to be hardest of them all.

The three decided to look at sites that would be catered for Werewolves which was difficult because they are new to the realm.

Robin suggested that the three head to the forest where Robin woke up and maybe the hunters she woke up with can help them find Rick.

The three arrive at the hunter's campsite and the hunters upon seeing Gideon arrive the last gasp!

"You look so much like her," One of the hunters says.

"Look like who"? Gideon asks.

"No, one" A hunter lied.

"It doesn't matter we need your help," Robin said

"With what"? Another hunter asks.

"We need to find our friend well we think he our friend Rick he a werewolf" Gideon spoke.

"If you're looking for a werewolf there only one place they can be the caves in this very forest," A hunter says.

"Which part of the forest"? Prue questions.

"To your left child about 3 miles ahead" One of the hunters directed and the three teens thank the hunters and follow the directions which they gave them.

Robin, Prue and Gideon arrive at the caves.

The three are unsure at first which one of the caves to enter to find Rick.

But after hearing his voice the teen easily decide which cave to enter and when they enter they are shocked to see Rick chained to a wall by a collar!

"RICK" Gideon, Robin and Prue shout in unison.

"You, know my name" Rick replied.

"What did the curse do to you," Gideon says in horror seeing his friend covered in blood.

"I hope this was a curse or I'm clearly a monster and deserve to be chained here," Rick said.

"No, this would have been the Dark Curse we need to get out of here" Robin spoke.

"Great, idea but how do we unchain our wolfie friend" Prue points out.

"Magic" Robin smugly replies as she makes a gesture to remove the collar and chains off Rick only to find a green light flashing before it fades a way and nothing else happens.

"Where's our magic"? Gideon demands to know.

"Non-existant children," Derek says.

"Who are you and why is our magic non-existent"? Prue asks.

"My name is Derek and I'm a wolf like your friend I had a granddaughter called Anita and the reason your magic is nonexistent is that magic here works differently here and only a few witches and wizards that were sent here can still practice now" Derek explains.

"So how do we get our magic to work here"? asked

"Only a few witches I've heard have retained their ability to practice magic here find one of those witches and they should be able to teach you how to practice magic again," Derek said.

"Great so we need to find us a witch," Gideon says before any one in the cave can reply in the cave everyone is shocked to see Prue's compound mirror light up and fly out of Prue's pocket!

"Guys, what's going on"? Gideon questions.

"I have no idea" Derek, Robin, Rick and Prue reply as the compound mirror reveals an image of Zelena, Emma, Regina, Red and Belle with Gold.

"Oh my god, we did we finally made contact" Belle spoke.

"I guess we know for sure which memories are real now" Gideon mumbles.

"Rick you're chained to a wall" Red shouts.

"I learned that hours ago Gideon and the others need to find a witch to teach them how magic works in this realm" Rick replied with slight sass at the beginning.

"You, need to find a magical item that can send you home" Zelena instructs.

"Forget that you're in the Lost Realm its cut off from all other realms it took the Dark Curse to bring you here only something as powerful can take you back," Derek said making everyone face him.

"You already knew how they could get out of here" The teen's parents shouts.

"I thought they learn it's impossible like everyone else but they stubborn especially Anita's grandson" Derek commented.

"Anita's grandson wait you can't be can you," Red says realising who exactly Derek is.

"Your grandfather Red yes I am" Derek spoke.

"How do you even know that Red is your granddaughter"? Gold asks.

"It's a werewolf thing we can sense members of our pack through scent and when he arrived his scent reminded me of Anita's" Derek explains.

"I suggest that you three start looking for a witch and be quick about it, after all, we don't know what's kind of item or spell we need to get back to Storybrooke," Rick instructs.

"Fine, but where do we start" Gideon points out.

"Anywhere and everywhere the quicker we learn magic here the quicker we can get out of here we love you" Robin replied before blowing a kiss at her loved ones at the looking glass before walking out the cave.

"I love you guys," Gideon says before himself and Prue follows Robin outside of the cave leaving the compound mirror with Rick the mirror falls into Rick's lap and the adults' faces fade from the mirror.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5:More friends than you know

**Chapter 5 is inspired by the song You have more friends than you know the Glee cover the cover is such a fantastic cover.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 5 You have more friends than you know.

After leaving the caves the three teens who aren't chained Gideon, Prue and Robin make their way back onto the streets of the Lost Realm.

The three discuss their ideas on how to find a witch in the Lost Realm that can still practice magic.

"We need to find a witch who can still practice magic," Prue said.

"Great if only we knew who were witches before they got sent here" Gideon commented.

"We look for anyone who looks like they have some magical knowledge and anyone who has magical items on" Robin announced.

"Fine, let's hope we can find somebody soon" Prue spoke.

"If only we knew Vocalization magic would work here," Gideon says.

"I doubt it, Gideon, the Dark Curse affects all magic so it would affect Vocalization but hopefully we can learn to practice magic here," Prue said.

* * *

While the three teens search the streets of the Lost Realm to find a witch to teach them magic. In an unmarked mansion, a middle aged woman with long grey hair is wearing a blue dress.

The middle aged woman serves a girl who appears to be the same age as our teenage gang fourteen a small meat pie.

The girl with brown hair and brown eyes gives thanks to the middle aged woman before she starts eating.

"Enjoy child," The middle aged woman said before the middle woman walked over to her old spinning wheel and she starts spinning straw into gold.

"You've never told me why you spring straw into gold," The fourteen-year-old girl says in between bites.

"It helps me focus at times and it reminds me of my sisters and nephew," The middle aged woman replied.

"Elizabeth, do you ever wonder what our homes would be like now since we got sent here,"? The fourteen-year-old girl asks.

"At times Hazel I do but I also know that I'm needed here," Elizabeth says.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Elizabeth earlier when I was on the streets they were rumours of the Dark Curse being cast again and four children have arrived," Hazel spoke making Elizabeth jump out of her seat and she runs to her looking glass.

"Why did you not tell me sooner never mind, looking glass I command you to show me the four children that are rumoured to have come here earlier" Elizabeth commands and one by one the looking glass shows an image of each teen starting with Rick at the caves, Prue walking along the streets with Robin then finally with Gideon following Robin and Prue behind them.

"That boy cute" Hazel commented.

"Looking glass remain focused on the boy he looks so much like her" Elizabeth ordered and the looking glass followed her order.

"Who does the boy look like"? Hazel questioned.

"No, one now listen carefully Hazel after you've finished eating I want you to take that small pouch of pixie dust and go to the caves and find that boy chained to a wall in the cave and free him" Elizabeth instructed as she turns away from her looking glass and looks straight at Hazel.

"Why"? Hazel asked.

"Do not question me this is really important than after freeing that boy find the one you think is cute and lead him to me only him" Elizabeth spoke.

"Fine," Hazel replies.

* * *

After finishing her meat pie Hazel leaves the mansion with her pouch of pixie dust and a potion bottle.

It took an hour for Hazel to make her way to the caves flying with her wings trying not to get anyone's attention.

Hazel arrives in the cave where Derek and Rick are being held as any fairy flying there would be incredibly small.

Derek and Rick upon Hazel as a small figure instantly try and go further back into the cave but fail.

Hazel, once she has clear view of both werewolves she transforms back to human size and puts her wings away.

"Don't be afraid?" Hazel said in a calm and sweet manner.

"Who the hell are you"? Rick demands to know.

"I've been sent to help you," Hazel replies before she pulls out her pouch of pixie dust out and throws a pinch of the pixie dust at Rick's chains causing the chains to shatter freeing Rick and his collar falls to the ground.

"Thank you, I need to catch up with my friends," Rick says as he wipes the dirt off his feet.

"What about me the cub" Derek shouts.

"Oh, sorry Hazel can you free my great, great grandfather too"? Rick asked.

"My boss didn't mention anything about freeing your great, great grandfather" Hazel replies.

"Please set Derek free" Rick begs.

"Fine, but then I have to go" Hazel spoke as she takes another piece of pixie dust and throws it at Derek's chains which then shatter and his collar falls to the ground Derek stands on his own two feet.

"Thank you fairy I've been trapped here for as long as I could remember," Derek said sincerely.

"I have to go" Hazel announced before she opens up her wings and shrinks down to fairy size and flys off before the two werewolves can chase after her.

* * *

Hazel soon finds Prue, Robin and Gideon crossing from one road to another and decides to get Gideon from there.

Hazel swoops down onto the street the three teenagers have just crossed and quickly grows to human size.

But her wings still remain open and Robin along with Gideon and Prue are shocked to see her!

"Oh my god there fairies here too," Robin says.

"Yes, but I haven't got time to talk I need you to come with me, cutie," Hazel says while she points at Gideon.

"Go with you where"? Gideon questions Hazel.

"That's not important but we need to go now but you the moment the business is done I'll take you back to your friends here" Hazel replied.

"Like hell" Gideon snaps just as Robin loads her bow with an arrow.

"You're not taking Giddy anywhere," Robin said.

"Sorry it had to be this," Hazel spoke as she threw a sleeping potion at Robin and Prue the bottle smashes on the ground releasing a purple smoke which Robin and Prue intake the smoke and fall to the ground in a deep sleep!

"Robin, Prue" Gideon shouts as Hazel throws pixie dust at Gideon and the two take off into the sky against Gideon's will and the two fly all the way to the unmarked mansion.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Tree

**Chapter 6 is inspired by the song Family Tree which is sung by Matthew West.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the fanfic as a whole.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Family Tree.

Gideon and Hazel arrive at the unmarked mansion.

Gideon falls hard onto the ground since he unfamiliar with flying by pixie dust.

But thanks to Hazel's magic she softens his fail before she lands on the ground herself standing on her own two feet and Hazel is at human size Hazel puts her wings away before approaching Gideon.

"Where the hell have you taken me and what did you do to my friends"? Gideon demands to know.

"Calm down everything will be explained once you come inside," Hazel said.

"You've just poisoned my friends and kidnapped me excuse me if I think you and everything you say is suspicious," Gideon snaps.

"Look you have two options you either come in here willingly or I use my pixie dust again," Hazel threatened.

"Fine," Gideon said as he follows Hazel inside the mansion.

"We're back Elizabeth" Hazel shouts loudly in the living room which consists of oil paintings on the wall and two couches and old fashioned wall paper.

"I can hear you dearie thank you for bringing Gideon here," Elizabeth spoke as she entered the living room carrying a tray that has a tea cup along with two mugs to drink the tea with.

"I think you find kidnapping is what she did" Gideon snapped.

"Hazel dear could you leave us for a moment"? Elizabeth requested.

"Yes, I'll be in my room," Hazel replied before leaving the living room and she walks upstairs to her room.

"Gideon, please have a seat," Elizabeth said and Gideon followed her request and decides to sit on the couch closest to the front door.

"Do you take sugar in your tea," Elizabeth says as she pours tea into both mugs

"Yes, two" Gideon mumbled Elizabeth added two sugars into his mug before adding milk and she then hands a mug to Gideon who accepts it Elizabeth then picks up her own mug and sits opposite Gideon on the other couch.

"It's funny you look so much like her but you look so much like your parents too," Elizabeth commented.

"Look like who miss,"? Gideon asks.

"How much do you know about your father's childhood Gideon,"? Elizabeth questioned Gideon.

"Not much I know his parents abandoned him when he was a child his mother first then his father," Gideon replies.

"His mother never unintentionally abandoned him, Fiona was banished to the Dark Realm by Blue after she tried to cast the Dark Curse for the first time she was going to crush Tiger Lily's, heart," Elizabeth revealed shocking Gideon.

"She tried to kill another fairy why,"? Gideon asks.

"Fiona created the Dark Curse to protect Rumple after learning about him being the saviour would result in an untimely death so she thought she could use the curse to send the child destined to kill him to the world without magic," Elizabeth explained.

"So she loved my papa," Gideon said.

"Very much but in the end, she became the evil that would be destined to kill Rumple and then when offered the chance to save her son from the evil that would kill him she used special sheers on him cutting away his saviour destiny," Elizabeth spoke.

"That's horrible what with my family choosing power over love," Gideon says.

"Not everyone in our family dear I know Fiona because she was one of my three sisters she unlike myself and two other sisters God bless their souls are witches," Elizabeth said.

"Wait you're one of the spinners that my papa stayed with your Fiona's sister" Gideon replied.

"Indeed how I loved those days he spent with me, Lydia and Miranda we use to let him take the first bite of the meat pie we made," Elizabeth says with a smile.

"What happened to Lydia and Miranda"? Gideon asked

"Dear Miranda suffered a heart attack and died in her sleep before I got sent here then Lydia died helping villagers escape a fire the Queen of hearts set," Elizabeth spoke with tears forming in her eyes.

"If this is any consolation, my papa has spoken very highly of you three," Gideon says genially.

"So Gideon you be here is really a problem your father managed to protect you from Fiona and found a way to prevent Fiona from entering Storybrooke but once she finds out you're here she only comes after you," Elizabeth replies.

"Oh, my God if she comes after me, she could hurt my friends even kill them," Gideon shouts.

"Not as long as we get you and your friends back to Storybrooke before she learns of you being here and we're going to need your magic," Elizabeth says.

"Wait you're going to help me and my friends get out of this realm," Gideon said rather surprised.

"You're my great nephew after all, and I can't let Fiona get her hands on you so this is what will happen I'll have your friends collected and brought over here so we can start training with you how magic hurts here while finding what we need to take you back," Elizabeth explains.

"I'm kind of glad Hazel kidnapped me now," Gideon replies.

"Me too child," Elizabeth says.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7:Magic

**Chapter 7 is inspired by the song Magic sung by Emii because the song is so amazing song.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the fanfic as a whole.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Magic.

After Elizabeth and Gideon's conversation ended Elizabeth sent her companion Hazel to go and fetch Prue, Robin and Rick.

Prue and Robin were the easiest to find because no one had moved them from where she kidnapped Gideon from.

Rick, on the other hand, was harder to find but not impossible and he couldn't fight against her pixie dust!

The five teens arrive at the unmarked mansion and Hazel leads the four other teens behind her which just follow her by floating after her.

Hazel leads the teens into the back garden where Elizabeth and Gideon are standing.

Hazel's pixie dust soon fades and with it, Rick lands softly on the ground along with Robin and Prue.

"Gideon, what's going on this pixie just kidnapped me,"? Rick demands to know.

"It's okay Rick long story short Hazel is my great aunt Elizabeth's companion and she brought us here so Elizabeth can help us get home before the Black Fairy can hurt you guys," Gideon explained.

"Are you sure we can trust Elizabeth and Hazel we've never seen or heard of them before"? Rick asks.

"It's going to sound crazy but I think trusting her is the best thing we could ever do she can teach us how magic works here I don't want Fiona to hurt you guys trying to get to me," Gideon says.

"We haven't got much time until Fiona learns of you being here," Elizabeth replied as she makes a waving gesture at both Robin and Prue sending a magical wave that causes the two girls Robin and Prue to awaken.

"Where are we" Prue and Robin demand to know as they awaken.

"You're safe Hazel brought us to a witch that can help us get home," Rick said.

"That fairy threw a sleeping potion at us," Prue snaps.

"I was under orders to bring Gideon to Elizabeth alone you wouldn't allow that," Hazel pointed out defending herself.

"Can we put that aside I'm okay everyone okay Elizabeth has offered to teach us magic and help us find what we need to get back to Storybrooke," Gideon said

"Fine, how do we use our magic here,"? Robin asks as she and Prue stand on their own feet.

"Excellent let's begin," Elizabeth says.

* * *

Learning to use magic proved hard for the three teens who were born with magic Robin, Prue and Gideon.

Since Rick was born with no magic and is just a werewolf he trained with Hazel in sword fighting and hand to hand combat.

"Right dears the first step to learning to use your magic in the Lost Realm is to understand your magic centre," Elizabeth said.

"Magic centre"? Gideon, Robin and Prue replied in unison.

"Your magic centre is where your magic comes from its origin everyone origin is different but can be similar to others," Elizabeth explained.

"What's your magic centre,"? Gideon asked.

"My magic centre is my bound me and Miranda, Lydia shared before they died," Elizabeth says.

"How do we find our magic centre,"? Robin questions Elizabeth.

"It can years to find your magic centre but with the spirit quest, you can find your magic centre," Elizabeth spoke.

"So let's take the quest we need our magic to get back home and protect ourselves," Prue says.

"The quest will be difficult the potion I'm about to give you will send you deep into your subconscious only there will you find the key to unlocking your magic centres," Elizabeth replies.

"Let's do it" Gideon spoke and not shortly after Elizabeth gives them each a small bottle of the potion to take which they do and the three teens quickly find themselves falling unconscious.

* * *

Robin is the first to awaken deep in her a world forged by her subconscious.

The world her subconscious created for Robin spirit quest to take place is Sherwood Forest and Robin finds herself at a camp site and isn't alone a tall figure is sat down on a damp log and Robin gasps upon seeing him!

Robin looks at the figure more closely to realise the figure the quest has brought to her is a tall man and none other than wearing a white shirt with green leather and brown trousers.

"It can't be," Robin shouts as she walks up to the man who looks up to her and Robin Hood Mills knowing the man is one person she lived without her whole life, Robin Hood!

"Well, look who it is Robin, my sweet girl," Robin Hood spoke upon looking at his daughter.

"Daddy," Robin cries as she hugs her father with an ever so tight grip.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby you're more beautiful than I imagined," Robin Hood says as he looks his daughter over.

"Why no how are you here,"? Robin asks.

"I don't know but how I've missed you," Robin Hood said.

"I've... missed you too Daddy I think the spirit quest brought you here," Robin replies.

"Spirit Quest Robin what have you gotten yourself into,"? Robin Hood asked.

"It's complicated Dad but I'm taking the Spirit Quest to find my magic centre so I can help me and my friends get home," Robin explained.

"Well, Robin you have really grown up to be everything I've expected and more going on a Spirit Quest you're a hero," Robin Hood replied smiling.

"A hero no I'm not a hero they would do the same for me," Robin mumbled feeling so happy her father is proud of her.

"Hero or no hero you're one incredible friend, my daughter," Robin Hood spoke before kissing his daughter on her forehead causing a powerful wave of light magic to be released by Robin who awakens from the Spirit Quest in Elizabeth's garden.

"Robin are you okay,"? Elizabeth questions Robin as she helps her stand on her own two feet.

"I know my magic centre," Robin declared.

"What is it, my child,"? Elizabeth asks.

"The love my father had no has for me has never left me his love lives on in me," Robin replies.

"One back only two to go," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Prue was the second to awaken in a world forged by her subconscious.

Prue finds herself in her old childhood bedroom back in OZ.

Prue upon realising where she is running to the bedroom door to find it locked and all a sudden Prue hears soft cries!

"No, no anywhere but here" Prue shouts.

"Who... are you,"? A small six-year-old girl asks.

"Oh, no I'm it doesn't matter I'm a friend" Prue lied as she approaches the crying girl on the cold tiled floor.

"What's your name,"? The little girl asked.

"My name is Prue and you need a tissue," Prue says as she reaches for the tissue box on the little girl's dresser and she hands a tissue to the girl who thanks her and then little girl wipes the tears off her face.

"Your name is Prue too," Little Prue said.

"Yes and we both have a lot in common," Prue spoke

"No, we don't," Little Prue snaps.

"Yes, we do we both know what's like to lose somebody we care about like our mom," Prue whispered shedding a single tear.

"My Mommy can't be dead... my Mommy wouldn't leave me," Little Prue screams while throwing the box of tissues at older Prue!

"Sweetie, Mom she didn't have a choice she was sick," Prue says as moves closer to her younger self despite little Prue's protest.

"I just want my Mommy and Daddy needs her too," Little Prue cries out.

"Listen to me just because Mom has died doesn't mean her love for you and Dad hasn't and she and the love she has for us lives on inside of us," Prue replied as she put her arms around her younger self.

"How do you know her love lives on inside of us,"? Little Prue questions.

"Easy, it's because we're her daughter," Prue said with a smile.

"Daughter but I don't have a sister," Little Prue pointed out confused at her older self's comment.

"You don't have a sister but I know you're going to get through this because we already have and I think the Spirit Quest brought here to remind me of what I lost but what can be reclaimed," Prue spoke.

"Wait are you saying you're me," Little Prue said.

"Yes and what I lost is what you're about to lose the compassion mother had for us the compassion she taught me to share with other people," Prue replies hugging her younger self-causing like Robin a wave of magic to be released before she wakes up and is pulled onto her own two feet by Elizabeth and Robin.

"You're awake," Robin commented.

"Compassion is my centre I lost compassion over time after my mother died I became too focused on keeping my father alive for my sake I forgot how to use compassion to help people and him," Prue spoke.

"Gideon hasn't woken up yet I fear him finding his centre will be harder," Elizabeth replies.

* * *

Gideon is the last to awaken in the world his sub conscious forged by the Spirit Quest request.

Gideon awakens in a place not many but only Dark Ones have been to the Idyllic Garden which the vault of the Dark One houses!

Gideon has no idea where the Spirit Quest has taken him and quickly searches his surroundings with his eyes and is mortified to see countless corpses lying on the ground in all kinds of states.

Gideon can see a waterfall that instead of having falling water has liquid darkness.

"Where am I,"? Gideon asks himself.

"Welcome to the Idyllic Garden boy," A voice ever so familiar to Gideon said Gideon turns to find the voice and is shocked to see his father's Enchanted Forest counterpart Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One.

"You're not my father," Gideon says.

"Of course I am dearie we are bound through the Darkness we share and as your father, I'm disappointed that Gold destroyed us on our plane," The Dark One's darkness said.

"My papa destroyed you on our plane so we could stop Walsh from trying to kill me for my power," Gideon snaps.

"And where did that power come from boy me the

ultimate darkness," The Dark One's darkness replies.

"The Spirit Quest must have sent me here I need to find my magic centre to stop Fi..." Gideon said but before he can finish his sentence someone else finishes it for him!

"To stop me how pathetic has my bloodline become that they can't see that you, Rumple and Baelfire along with Henry returning to me is inevitable," Black Fairy says with venom in her voice Gideon turns to face the Spirit Quest's projection of his grandma.

"You, Fiona my Spirit Quest brought you here," Gideon shouts.

"No, I am merely a projection of her, you want to find your magic centre so you can escape the Lost Realm before me outside your subconscious can learn of you being there," Black Fairy replied.

"Then you can't hurt me so stay out of my way," Gideon snapped at the Black Fairy.

"You won't find your magic centre without our help," Black Fairy spoke with a smug smile on her face.

"I can try I'm strong enough," Gideon says.

"I know you think you're strong Gideon but you aren't I've spent centuries collecting outcasts like you," Black Fairy replies.

"Shut up right I need to think the Spirit Quest brought me here for a reason I just need to figure out why the altar there something on the altar," Gideon yells as he runs to the altar where previous Dark Ones used to place the Dark One's dagger for protection Gideon sees instead of the altar being empty on closer inspection there a photo frame with a picture of himself, Rick and Robin sat down on Rick's bed after Rick's fourteenth birthday party.

"What a sickening photo to be put on an altar you haven't sacrificed them yet for the greater evil," The Dark One's darkness commented.

"I would never sacrifice my friends for the greater evil," Gideon spoke.

"I thought I would never choose power over love," Black Fairy said as Gideon picks up the photo from the altar and finds himself transported from the Idyllic Garden to the Spirit Quest's version of Granny's diner!

* * *

Gideon upon finding himself at the new location also finds himself wearing a black suit and tie with black trousers.

Gideon sees no sign of Fiona or the Dark One's darkness and is relieved.

Before Gideon can notice anything more about how much detail the Spirit Quest has taken from the diner in Storybrooke Gideon hears a voice he only heard for a few times before.

"You look handsome," Hazel says who in the Spirit Quest is wearing a white dress that has a floral pattern Gideon turns to face Hazel only to see the Spirit Quest has created a projection of himself wearing a black cloak.

"Not for long," The Spirit Quest's projection of Gideon chuckled before he ripped out Hazel that was created by the Spirit Quest and crushes her heart causing her to fall to the ground dead!

"NO," Gideon shouts after seeing the Spirit Quest's projection of Hazel die with his very hands Gideon goes running to Hazel but is grabbed by his evil double.

"You wanted to know the centre of your magic well here it is darkness is your centre you're the child of darkness generations of darkness runs through your veins and the pain along with suffering of the people you love is the centre of your magic also accept and you be unstoppable accept the darkness," The Spirit Quest's projection of Gideon explained with a wicked smile.

"No, it can't be my centre can't be something so horrible," Gideon snaps.

"It is boy accept it let the darkness that you were born with into your heart and soul," The Spirit Quest's projection of Gideon shouts as he grabs the real Gideon ever so tight.

"No, never I won't accept something so horrible and cruel," Gideon screams and does something impossible Gideon forces himself to awaken from the Spirit Quest without becoming one with his magic centre!

* * *

Gideon upon waking from the Spirit Quest is breathing heavily and his two friends Rick and Robin help him onto his feet.

Hazel and Rick stopped sword fighting about ten minutes after Prue woke up from the quest and have waited for Gideon to awaken.

"Gideon, what's your magic centre"? Rick asked.

"Magic Centre, well... I didn't find it," Gideon lied.

"That's impossible you couldn't have woken up from the Spirit Quest without finding and becoming one with your magic centre," Elizabeth said.

"Well, there a first time for everything," Gideon replied.

"Gideon, why aren't you telling us what's the centre of your magic it can't be that bad,"?

"I couldn't find my magic centre I need some air and some time alone," Gideon shouts as he storms out of Elizabeth's back garden and walks off the unmarked mansion grounds.

"Follow him Hazel don't let him go too far I need to finish their training," Elizabeth instructed despite Robin, Rick and Prue's protest Hazel follows the instruction and quickly catches up with Gideon.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8:I know him so well

**Chapter 8 is inspired by the fantastic song I know him so well sung by Melanie C and Emma Bunton.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the fanfic as a whole.**

* * *

Chapter 8 I know him so well.

After Gideon stormed away out of Elizabeth's garden and ran off the grounds of her unmarked mansion Gideon found himself in some woods with Hazel close to him.

Gideon at first complained that Hazel had followed him when he told everyone he needed to be alone.

But Hazel replied saying he doesn't know the area and could easily become lost which proved to be enough for Gideon to tolerate her following him.

The two soon found a place they both deemed suitable to sit which was near a small lake.

"Do you want to talk me about your magic centre,"? Hazel asks.

"I already told you I didn't find my magic centre," Gideon replies trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Okay I remember the first time I found the lake here," Hazel say

"Wait I thought you've never been anywhere near this lake before," Gideon said.

"I lied like you did earlier but the difference between us lying is that I actually believed my lie," Hazel replied.

"So, what if I lied about finding the centre of my magic it doesn't matter I can't become one with it," Gideon spoke.

"I know I'm not the best person for you to talk to me about your reason for not becoming one with your magic centre but if you want to talk to me I'm here and if you want I can bring one of your friends here," Hazel says.

"In the Spirit Quest, I saw some horrible things that I don't want to see again, things tied to the centre of my magic," Gideon whispers ashamed of himself for having a magic centre so dark.

"I think no I know there someone you need to talk to," Hazel replied before Hazel stands onto her own two feet and makes a gesture with her brown wand that resembles oak causing a poof of brown smoke to occur for a moment before fading leaving Robin Hood Mills standing there rather confused.

"How did I get here I'm meant to be with Elizabeth who was telling me what I needed to find to help us get home,"? Robin asked.

"I brought you here I thought that maybe you and Gideon should talk," Hazel explained.

"I don't need to talk," Gideon shouted.

"Yeah you do," Both Robin and Hazel replied.

"I got this Hazel, you should get back to Elizabeth and get to hear how she plans on getting us home with my magic now I can just teleport us back when he ready to return," Robin says.

"Okay try and not be too long," Hazel replies before she spreads out her wings and flys back to the mansion just leaving Gideon and Robin.

* * *

Robin knows that the Spirit Quest has ruined his mood.

That he probably saw something terrible and is trying to keep herself and Rick along with the others out of the loop because of he afraid his magic centre might scare them.

Robin walks towards Gideon and sits down opposite him and starts to fiddle with her fingers knowing it would annoy Gideon.

"Can you stop fiddling with your fingers it's annoying," Gideon snaps.

"I don't know it depends if you tell me what's so bad about your magic centre," Robin said with a grin.

"Why can't you just let it slide Robin my magic centre is just something that shouldn't be," Gideon spoke.

"Gideon you're one of my best friends I didn't risk my life to help you contain the Dark Curse for no reason we've been through so much together in our lives you're like a brother to me," Robin says.

"You're like a sister to me but I don't want you to think less of me because what my centre is, dark" Gideon admits finally letting off his chest.

"Gideon, I could never think less of you look at you've done in past few weeks you've embraced magic something I thought you never do and in order to protect the people of Storybrooke and our families you tried to destroy the Dark Curse after it was cast by Walsh," Robin replies sincerely.

"Really,"? Gideon questions.

"Really Gideon so come on tell me what is the centre of your magic," Robin said.

"The centre of my magic is... well the centre of my magic is darkness and the pain and suffering of the people I love," Gideon cried out shocking Robin!

"So that's why you didn't become one with your magic centre because you were afraid that doing so you would hurt me and the people you love," Robin replied.

"Yes, I thought becoming one with my magic centre would make me a monster stupid and selfish right," Gideon spoke.

"Monster you no never and you weren't stupid or selfish you were afraid Gideon and in situations that we find scary we try and to do the easiest thing and get out of there,"

"I thought after creating Vocalization magic with Prue that the balance of magic had changed that I wouldn't just have darkness inside of me that Vocalization would count for something," Gideon says.

"That's it Gideon Vocalization had to count for something it all makes sense you woke up early from the Spirit Quest meaning you didn't get to run its course," Robin yells upon realising what everyone else hasn't.

"What makes sense Robin,"? Gideon asked.

"The Spirit Quest was created to help people find the centre of their magic no matter if they practised light or dark hell even both but you're different you never really practised either light or dark you were just born with immense dark power," Robin spoke.

"I still have no idea where you're going with this," Gideon replies.

"I'm saying since you never built the foundations of your traditional magic like me and Prue i.e light or dark the Spirit Quest found the centre of your traditional magic that's dark and the quest wasn't given enough time to get to know you as a whole so it could find your magic centre for your Vocalization magic," Robin explains.

"It kind of makes sense but where did you get this from,"? Gideon questioned Robin.

"Before you woke up from the quest I asked Elizabeth to tell me more about the Spirit Quest how it works she explained to me what traditional magic was and she said people who can practice both types of traditional magic have two centres one for each type of magic so it makes sense that you would have two centres one for Dark magic and one for Vocalization," Robin explained.

"So all I need to do is go back into the Spirit Quest and not wake up before the quest has a chance to understand me as a whole so I can become one with both centres of my magic Dark and Vocalization," Gideon says.

"I'll text Rick to get Elizabeth to send over the ingredients to make the Spirit Quest while they get what we need to get home," Robin said as she pulls out her mobile phone and quickly sends a text message to Rick.

* * *

Back at the mansion after Rick received his text off Robin, Rick told Elizabeth that Gideon plans to go back into the Spirit Quest.

Elizabeth knows they haven't got much time to get what they need collects the ingredients to make the potion that they need for Gideon to go back into the Spirit Quest.

Then writes very detailed instructions on how to make the potion before she teleports the ingredients and instructions to Robin and Gideon.

Now with the ingredients for the Spirit Quest sent to Gideon and Robin.

Elizabeth, Hazel and Rick can focus on getting what they need to get the children back to Storybrooke.

"Right children, while Gideon goes back into the Spirit Quest with Robin watching over him we need to get the two things required to send you home," Elizabeth says.

"Okay well what do we need,"? Rick asks.

"One thing at time child we first need to obtain the Apprentice's wand counterpart in the Lost Realm," Elizabeth instructed.

"Where do we get it from,"? Hazel questioned Elizabeth.

"We don't Hazel the wand was hidden deep inside the old mines and no one who has the potential to practice or does practice can enter," Elizabeth explained.

"Great so how can the Apprentice's wand counterpart help us then," Hazel asks.

"I can get the wand I have no potential of magic I'm just a werewolf," Rick announced figuring out why Elizabeth said they don't get it well just they can't get the wand's counterpart out of the mines.

"Great but what about all the traps down there if we could break the spell on the mines we could go in with him," Hazel pointed out.

"I'm sorry Hazel I tried breaking the spell on the caves for decades only the one who cast the spell can break it," Elizabeth replied.

"Fine, can you teleport us to the entrance to the mines at least,"? Rick asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, we leave now," Elizabeth said as she makes a gesture teleporting herself, Hazel and Rick just outside the mines.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Gideon and Robin who are still sat near the lake.

Robin has just finished preparing the potion required for Gideon to go back into Spirit Quest in a small caldron.

Gideon takes pours a small amount of the potion into a cup before Robin surprises Gideon by sitting next to him.

Also, Robin pulls out a small green ribbon and ties it around both of their right hands before making a gesture with her left hand putting a special spell on the ribbon.

"Robin what did you just do,"? Gideon asks.

"A linking spell so that when you go into the Spirit Quest again you won't be alone I'll be there with you," Robin replied.

"Robin are you mad we know so little about the design of the Spirit Quest if I drink the potion to go into the Spirit Quest who knows what could happen to you because of the linking spell," Gideon said.

"Relax if at any moment my life or yours is at risk from us being linked than the spell is broken and I wake up while you will be in the Spirit Quest," Robin explained.

"Fine, bottoms up," Gideon spoke before he downs the potion that his mug was filled with and the two teens immediately fall unconscious!

* * *

The Spirit Quest once again takes Gideon to the Idyllic Garden deep in his subconscious.

But this time Gideon has a friend with him.

The countless corpses lie on the ground and Robin is horrified to see this.

"God, this is horrible all these bodies on the ground," Robin says.

"It gets worse," Gideon replied as he and Robin walk over to the altar where the photo frame that holds a photo of himself, Rick and Prue in Rick's bedroom sat down on Rick's bed after Rick's fourteenth birthday party.

"My boy's back ready to accept the darkness Fiona would be proud," The Dark One's darkness said just after he manifests near the altar.

"Just try to ignore him," Robin said.

"And here I thought you learned from your last experience that you can't change your magic centre," Black Fairy says as she manifests next to the Dark One's darkness.

"We see," Gideon replied as he picks up the photo frame and then within seconds Gideon and Robin are transported from the Idyllic Garden to the Spirit Quest's version of Granny's diner.

* * *

Gideon once again is wearing a black suit and tie where as Robin is wearing a green dress.

Robin looks down at her dress and smiles the Spirit Quest has got some good taste.

"You look handsome," Hazel says who in the Spirit Quest is wearing a white dress that has a floral pattern Gideon and Robin turn to face and Gideon knows what's about to happen.

"Not for long," The Spirit Quest's projection of Gideon chuckled before he ripped Hazel that was created by the Spirit Quest's heart out and crushes it causing her to fall to the ground dead!

"Oh, my God" Robin shouts.

"Oh, look you're back are you ready to accept that darkness is the centre of your magic,"? The Spirit Quest's projection of Gideon asks.

"Giddy just embrace darkness being the centre of your dark magic so we can find the centre of your Vocalization magic," Robin instructed with a whisper.

"Are you sure Robin"? Gideon questions his best friend.

"Yes, Gideon its the only way do it now," Robin replies.

"I'm ready to accept darkness being the centre of my dark magic," Gideon declared as he walks over to the Spirit Quest's projection of himself and makes contact with the projection causing a small wave of magic to occur before Gideon and Robin are transported to another location the Spirit Quest created where Gideon's centre of Vocalization magic will be home too!

* * *

The other location turned out to be the theatre where Gideon woke up after the Dark Curse sent himself, Robin and Rick to the Lost Realm.

Robin and Gideon find themselves in the front row.

Gideon and Robin are shocked to see another projection of Gideon.

But this projection of Gideon is on stage wearing a blue suit and has a microphone in his hands and is singing to Brett Young's song 'In case you didn't know'.

"This must be where your centre to Vocalization magic is," Robin said.

"Must be," Gideon replies.

"Your voice is amazing Gideon why didn't you ever sing in front of me and Rick,"? Robin asks.

"In truth, I never felt my voice was good I just sang because it made me happy," Gideon says.

"Have you ever sung in front of your parents,"? Robin asked.

"No, I've never had the confidence to do so and I'm no Brett Young or Whitney Houston," Gideon spoke.

"I disagree I mean just look at the projection of you the Spirit Quest made he sounds just like you and your voice is so pure and innocent," Robin replied.

"I think I know what my magic centre is for Vocalization," Gideon commented.

"Really what,"? Robin questions.

"Just wait and see," Gideon said as he gets out off, his seat and makes his way onto the stage and walks up to the Spirit Quest's projection of himself.

"What is Gideon doing," Robin says.

"When Prue and I, created Vocalization magic we designed it to be a pure expression and will but also a passion I never realised until now how much, Vocalization related to music both are an expression of oneself," Gideon said.

"He found it," Robin spoke with a smile.

"And my singing voice is my passion its how I've always expressed my true self it makes so much sense," Gideon spoke before he snatches the microphone out of the Spirit Quest's projection of himself causing a wave of magic to come from Gideon showing that Gideon has merged with his magic centre for Vocalization magic and the two friends then wake up near the lake and enchanted ribbon falls off their hands!

* * *

Robin and Gideon now awake stand onto their own two feet.

Gideon hugs his best friend Robin and thanks her for coming into the Spirit Quest with him so he wouldn't be alone.

Robin replied saying he would have done the same for him so it was easy.

"We should get back to Elizabeth's mansion they may need our help to find what we need to get home," Gideon says.

"I agree I'm so proud of you, Gideon," Robin replies.

"Aw thank you, Robin, you have no idea how much that means to me," Gideon spoke.

"Time to go back to the mansion," Robin said as she makes a gesture with her left hand teleporting the two of them back to the mansion in a poof of green smoke.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9:Running with the wolves

**Chapter 9 was inspired by the amazing song Running with the wolves.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Running with the wolves.

Elizabeth, Hazel and Rick have just appeared outside the entrance to the mines in the Lost Realm.

Rick can't deny his nervous he never done anything like this before.

Rick knows just how much of a deal this is if Rick fails to get the Apprentice's wand counterpart than he and his friends can't get back home to Storybrooke!

"I guess this it then," Rick said.

"Take this enchanted bag it can store any magical item and never fills up," Elizabeth spoke as she hands over the small bag.

"Good luck Rick," Hazel says as she hugs making Rick unintentionally blush.

"May the gods be in your favour child you may need to use your werewolf abilities in the mines," Elizabeth spoke.

"I'll see you guys soon make sure to check on Robin and Gideon," Rick said as he entered the Lost Realm's mines to begin his search for the Apprentice's wand counterpart.

The mines proved to be vast and wide making the job to find the Apprentice's wand counterpart more difficult.

Rick thought to himself of all the people that had to do this it was him.

How unlucky all his friends are to have just a pup, a werewolf with no training to get the one thing they need to get home!

"Come on think Rick how do you find a wand in mines," Rick whispered to himself trying to think to himself.

"I hope he okay in there," Hazel says while standing outside the mines with Elizabeth beside her.

"We must have faith," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

Back at Elizabeth's mansion Robin and Gideon appear Elizabeth's living room out of green smoke.

Gideon and Robin quickly find the note left behind telling the two were Elizabeth, Hazel and Rick are and the note also tells them to meet up there the moment the Spirit Quest has ended.

Robin then teleports herself and Gideon outside the mines where Elizabeth and Hazel have waited for Rick's return.

"Where Rick,"? Both Robin and Gideon ask in unison.

"He inside the mines looking for the Apprentice's wand counterpart," Hazel informed the two.

"We have to go after him," Gideon says.

"You can't a powerful spell was placed on the mines that prevent all magic users from entering the mines Rick is in there alone," Elizabeth said.

"He can't be in there alone he could get hurt then who would get him out," Robin pointed out.

"I have an idea we find Derek," Gideon says.

"Why Derek,"? Hazel questions.

"He a werewolf and he can go into the mines and keep Rick safe," Gideon replies.

"Very well go find him but be careful," Elizabeth spoke before Robin and Gideon teleport out in green smoke.

* * *

Gideon and Robin appear in the middle of some street.

The two know they need to use a locating spell to find Derek and hopefully convince him to help his great, great grandson retrieve the Apprentice's wand counterpart.

"Time to cast a location spell," Robin spoke.

"We need something of Derek's to find him," Robin replied.

"Easy Derek's collar," Gideon said as he held out his hand and gold orbs of light appear and fade leaving the collar Derek was wearing for so many decades.

"You really are getting good at magic," Robin says.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if it would work but now you have something to track Derek with" Gideon spoke as he hands the collar over to Robin.

"Let's hope Derek is near by," Robin says before she makes a gesture over the collar causing it to glow a green light for a second before the collar floats in the air and flys off leading it the two teenagers to Derek's location.

* * *

Robin and Gideon find themselves standing outside a diner where Derek is.

The two enter the diner to see Derek pinning the owner of the diner's head down on the counter.

"Last time lad I'm hungry make my order or I'll have no choice but to crack your skull," Derek threatened.

"Fine, just let go of my head" The owner replied.

"Enough werewolf," Robin shouts causing Derek to let go of the owner's head and turn to face the door where he sees Robin and Gideon standing.

"Well, well what are you kids doing here,"? Derek asks.

"We need your help," Robin says.

"With what children,"? Derek questions.

"Our friend Rick, your great, great grandson has gone in the Lost Realm's mines to get us the Apprentice's wand," Gideon explained.

"WHAT" Derek shouts.

"What he said," Robin spoke.

"Take me to the mines now we haven't got much time," Derek demands.

"Okay why are you in such a hurry you've only just met him,"? Robin asked.

"He is apart of my pack my family I have a duty to him and why would anyone with sane mind send an untrained werewolf in the cave alone," Derek replied but instead of replying Gideon waits for Robin to teleport the three back to the entrance of the cave in green smoke.

* * *

The moment Robin, Gideon and Derek appeared outside the cave Derek ran straight into the cave leaving no time for questions or answers.

Gideon and Robin just stand there with Elizabeth and Hazel hoping that Rick will return okay and with the Apprentice's wand counterpart.

Derek easily and quickly picks up Rick's scent and finds Rick jumping away from a large falling stone!

"Derek, what are you doing here"? Rick asks.

"Your friends brought me here you shouldn't have entered here it's dangerous for an untrained wolf," Derek replied.

"Well, I was the only option I hate to break it you, we don't know a lot of werewolves," Rick snaps.

"Nevermind, we need to find the counterpart and get out of here fast," Derek said.

"I have no idea where to look for the counterpart," Rick spoke.

"We need to use our werewolf senses werewolves are sensitive to certain odours that magical objects give off," Derek explained.

"So we just need to follow the odour and it will lead us to the counterpart," Rick replies.

"Exactly," Derek says.

* * *

The two werewolves tracked all kinds of odours some lead to traps.

While others lead to magical items that would prove to be useless to help them to get back to Storybrooke.

However, that didn't stop Rick from putting those magical items into the enchanted bag thinking they become useful later.

Derek and Rick finally find the counterpart to the Apprentice's wand.

"We found it," Rick said.

"I think it's trapped in stone," Derek commented as he points to the counterpart wand trapped in stone.

"Then we pull out," Rick replies as he walks over to that stone and with all his strength pulls out the wand.

"What no trap," Derek says before the cave begins to shake and heavy numbers of rocks fall down on the ground and almost squish the two wolves!

"We need to get out of here like now," Rick shouts as he and Derek run, out of the area they found the wand in.

"We just need to take five left turns than a right then we're out of the mines," Derek instructs.

"Great and here I thought this would be easy," Rick replied and after they take the first left turn Rick gets injured by a medium sized boulder on his right foot.

"Ow, that hurt I think the boulder broke my leg," Rick cried.

"I'm going to transform into a wolf then you need to jump on me we need the extra speed to get out of here," Derek spoke.

"You want me to jump on your back," Rick said.

"You're too injured and inexperienced to transform just be ready," Derek says before he transforms into a wolf.

"Of all the things I've done I've never done this" Rick mumbled to himself before he jumps onto Derek's back and hissed for a moment in pain Derek as a wolf using his enhanced speed to get the two out of the cave with the wand in no time.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10:I wanna dance with somebody

**Chapter 10 was inspired by one of the world's most fantastic songs called I wanna dance with somebody sung by Whitney Houston.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10 I wanna dance with somebody.

Now, with the Apprentice's wand counterpart in their hands.

Elizabeth, Hazel, Robin and Gideon along with Rick and Derek return to Elizabeth's mansion.

Derek was surprised to be invited back to Elizabeth's mansion but Elizabeth explained saying by Derek willingly going into the mines to help Rick without being forced proves just how much the realms beyond need a wolf like him.

Back at the mansion Elizabeth is shocked to see floating trays of food in the kitchen making their way outside into her back garden where they land on a long wooden table.

While Rick is preparing more food in the oven.

"Rick, what are you doing and why have there just been several trays of food floating into my back garden,"? Elizabeth asks.

"Well, you see we all thought now we have the Apprentice's wand counterpart we can celebrate leaving," Rick explained.

"I suppose we can indeed celebrate even if we haven't got the second thing required to get back to Storybrooke," Elizabeth replied.

"Wait, what else do we need,"? Rick asked.

"I'll explain after we celebrated the remaining ingredient is closer than you think," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in one of the spare rooms.

We have Robin getting changed into a white dress that has a design of violet flowers all over it.

Robin after getting changed into the dress then curls her ginger hair before she makes her way to the back garden.

In the back garden, we have Elizabeth, Derek, Hazel and Gideon.

Rick finishes cooking and baking after Robin just arrives in the kitchen and Robin helps her take the rest of the food and drink into the back garden.

Robin finally notices Gideon after she puts down the food and drink and is surprised to see Gideon standing on the green grass wearing black slim fit jeans and a white t-shirt along with black modernise trench coat!

"Gideon" Robin spoke catching Gideon's attention.

"Robin you look good," Gideon replied while he approaches Robin.

"Good," Robin says.

"No, not good great no brilliant you look fantastic," Gideon said accidentally blushing.

"You look fantastic too I would never imagine you wearing black," Robin replies with a smile and her cheeks slightly going red!

"I never thought you would wear black too," Robin commented.

"Well, considering what we've been through lately I thought a little experimentation with clothes and colours would do me some good," Gideon says.

"This party is missing one thing," Rick spoke who is wearing blue jeans skinny jeans with a grey t-shirt and red leather jacket.

"What,"? Derek, Elizabeth, Hazel, Gideon and Robin asked.

"Music," Rick said.

"I think I can solve our dilemma," Robin replied as she makes a gesture conjuring an enchanted DJ box that starts playing I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston.

"What do we do now,"? Gideon asks.

"We dance," Robin replies as she takes Gideon's hands in hers and the two start dancing together.

"Hazel fancy a dance," Rick said.

"Why yes wolfie," Hazel spoke as she walks over to Rick and the two start dancing the site of the four teens dancing makes Elizabeth smile.

"The four of them have been through so much," Elizabeth commented.

"From what I've seen they have the possibility to be the greatest heroes to ever been seen," Derek says.

* * *

Gideon and Robin have been dancing for well over five minutes.

Robin and Gideon haven't taken their eyes off each other.

The two are just enjoying this small but perfect time together.

A time where they don't have to worry about collecting whatever they need to get back home and Gideon hasn't thought about Fiona finding where he is not once!

"We've had quite an adventure haven't we," Gideon said.

"Yes, if you told me a week ago that we would find ourselves banished to a lost land trying to get back home before Black Fairy found out we were here I wouldn't believe you," Robin replies.

"Neither would I Robin after all who would have thought fairy tale characters children would have to go through what we have," Gideon spoke.

"Only the people with the greatest imagination would picture what we've been through," Robin says.

"When we get back to Storybrooke who knows how everyone will react to seeing us an elderly werewolf who looks middle aged and a powerful witch who my papa believed to be dead," Gideon replied.

"Whoever said we lived peaceful and quiet lives was lying," Robin said.

"Dancing here with you is something I never imagined," Gideon admitted.

* * *

While the four teens and the two adults are celebrating obtaining the Apprentice's wand counterpart.

In the darkest of all realms where the mother of dark magic lies.

Fiona the Black Fairy is sat down on her throne while the children she kidnapped over the many centuries are cleaning her floor.

"Three centuries passed and I still have no way to break free from this tiresome realm permanently,"

Fiona says with frustration.

"Mistress, mistress I have news," One of Fiona's closet and important servants said.

"What news,"? Fiona asks.

"The Dark Curse has been cast again but someone disrupted sending a powerful witch and wizard to another realm," The servant replied.

"What, the curse was already cast in Storybrooke casting the Dark Curse would be pointless my pathetic excuse of a husband proved that," Fiona snaps.

"Someone else tried casting it over Storybrooke," The servant says.

"Bring me the looking glass," Fiona ordered and the order was followed the servant brought her a large looking glass.

"Mirror show me the powerful witch and wizard that disrupted the Dark Curse and was sent to another realm," Fiona spoke and the mirror followed her request by showing Fiona Gideon and Robin who are dancing together smiling.

"I know they may not seem very powerful but to disrupt the Dark Curse," The servant replies.

"They're just children," Fiona commented.

"But still," The servant said.

"The boy he looks familiar," Fiona spoke as her hand reaches for Gideon's cheek on the glass Gideon then gasps feeling a sudden coldness on his cheek Fiona quickly takes her hand off the glass a moment later!

"Gideon are you okay,"? Robin asks.

"Yeah, I just felt cold for a second," Gideon replies.

"Gideon, my son's child he so handsome and powerful very powerful so much untapped magic listen carefully servant I want you to watch Gideon and his friend at all times while I reserve my strength to break through into that world and bring little Gideon here where he belongs," Fiona instructed.

"As you wish," The servant spoke.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: Shot In The Dark

**Chapter 11 was inspired by the amazing song Shot In The Dark.**

 **The song is sung by Within Temptation.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Shot In The Dark.

The celebration for acquiring the Apprentice's wand counterpart lasted the full night.

The gang of six ate plenty of food and danced the night away.

The morning soon came and in Elizabeth's living room.

We have our group of seven sat on the two couches on one couch we have Derek, Rick and Elizabeth along with Prue.

While on the other couch we have Gideon, Robin and Hazel sat down.

"Now children and Derek tonight will be the night we leave the Lost Realm," Elizabeth said.

"Good to know but don't we have a little problem,"? Rick asks.

"And what problem do you think we have Rick,"? Elizabeth replied giving Rick a question to answer.

"Well, we have Apprentice's wand counterpart but we don't have the second item we need to get back home," Rick says.

"We already have the second item required the blood of four potential heroes," Elizabeth said.

"Oh," The five teens spoke in unison.

"In the garden, myself and Derek will have the correct symbols on the dirt then after that, we will obtain a few droplets of blood from Gideon, Prue, Robin and Rick which we will use to enhanced the counterpart's magic and it will help us direct the portal back to Storybrooke," Elizabeth explained.

"I can't believe we're going back home we did it," Gideon says.

"Just because we have the wand and your blood doesn't mean we've done it yet we have to get to Storybrooke first," Derek pointed out.

"So what do we do until then,"? Robin asks.

"Train practice your magic it will take a lot of magic to get to Storybrooke and developing your skills is important," Elizabeth replies.

* * *

The five teenagers then left Elizabeth's mansion and went to the lake where Gideon and Robin went into the Spirit Quest for the second time.

Near the lake, the five teenagers are in the middle of a training course for them to practice their powers and for Rick to practice his fighting skills!

The entire training course is a product of a small magical item known as a Theoriser.

The Theoriser creates a suitable environment to test the five teens individual strengths and weaknesses.

The Theoriser created a large maze area near the lake which is closed off to outsiders by powerful magic.

The Theoriser also created a large castle which the throne room inside the castle is their target to reach.

The five teenagers decide to split up and see who can reach the castle again.

Prue, Hazel and Rick walk away from Gideon and Robin leaving those two to get to the castle before they do.

Robin and Gideon have been making their way through the maze for ten minutes when they are suddenly attacked by guards created the Theoriser.

One of the guards fires an arrow at Gideon who quickly reacts by calling out for the arrow and holding his arm out the flying arrow that's heading straight for him becomes covered in gold orbs of light and is deflected straight back at the guard who gets injured and falls to the ground.

Then Robin a blast of green magic which throws the other guards into the hedges and the hedges super strong vines wrap around them trapping them!

"You just keep getting better Robin," Gideon said.

"So do you but we have to get to the castle door before our friends," Robin replies.

"What about a direction spell it would lead us straight through the maze," Gideon suggested.

"Good idea," Robin replies as she makes a gesture causing footprints formed out of a green light which led them to the castle door where Prue, Rick and Hazel just arrive also.

"Looks like we're at a draw," Rick commented.

"Time to enter the castle," Prue says and as the five approach the doors a sudden breeze of ice and snow swoops in and forms a warrior twice of the warrior that Ingrid created with a bigger axe and shield!

"Oh no," The five teens say in unison before the warrior of ice charges at the teens a the warrior tries to strike the teens with the axe and the teens jump out the way.

"Boulder," Gideon shouts upon seeing a large boulder and he throws both of his arms at the Warrior gold orbs of light cover the boulder and boulder then flys straight towards the Warrior who just simply destroys the boulder with his axe.

"That didn't work join powers to make a large fireball," Prue ordered and herself, Robin and Gideon generate a large fireball and throws it at the Warrior who holds out his shield as he walks towards the teens the fireball is blocked by the shield.

"Let see how this warrior handles my werewolf strength," Rick said as he ran straight ahead at the warrior kicks the shield out of the warrior's hand but just after Rick barely manages to punch the warrior in the face and yells in pain when the warrior throws him aside.

"Look the warrior's face the cheek is bruised and cut," Gideon points out.

"Direct magic is ineffective we need to use indirect magic," Hazel says.

"Great idea but we need some weapon to use our magic on," Robin said.

"Use your magic on me the three of you," Rick announced.

"But we don't know what the after effects would be," Gideon pointed out.

"We don't have time to worry about the after effects," Rick yelled.

"Fine here the strength of twenty werewolf packs," Robin replies before firing a stream of her green magic at Rick granting him the strength of twenty werewolf packs Rick kicks the Warrior back to the castle door Rick runs to the Warrior hoping to use his new strength to destroy the Warrior but the warrior just attacks Rick with his axe which cuts Rick and throws him into a hedge!

"My turn take agility of twenty werewolf packs," Gideon shouts as he fires a stream of gold magic at Rick which hits Rick within seconds and just when the Warrior is about to deliver another blow with the axe but thanks to his new found agility Rick jumps over the warrior while grabbing the axe and lands perfectly behind the Warrior holding the axe!

"Bye, bye warrior," Rick says as he attempts to decapitate the warrior's head but the Warrior turns around so fast and grabs the axe and the two start pulling for the axe.

"He missing speed," Hazel spoke as she fires a stream of brown magic at Rick giving him speed like no other Rick uses both his speed and strength to end the struggle for the axe before he delivers a blow to the left side of the warrior's face then with one final blow decapitates the Warrior leaving the rest of the Warrior's body to fall to the ground!

"That was something none of us wanted to see," Hazel commented.

"I guess teamwork does always work" Rick replied.

"Let's end this training course," Gideon said as the five enter the castle and them the Theoriser ends their training course making the castle and the maze vanish in a poof of smoke.

* * *

The five returned to Elizabeth's mansion just in time because Derek and Elizabeth finished their drawing the symbols in the back garden.

The five teenagers head straight to the back garden and are more than eager to leave the Lost Realm and go to Storybrooke!

"We're back," Hazel said.

"We're almost complete here tonight when the moon is high we use the counterpart and some of your blood to go to Storybrooke," Elizabeth says.

"That's great," Gideon spoke.

"Should we go and pack everything we need or want to take to Storybrooke with us,"? Hazel asks.

"That's a great idea could the four of you help Hazel please," Elizabeth replied.

"Sure," Gideon, Rick and Robin said in unison.

* * *

The five teenagers entered the mansion again and made their way up stairs to Elizabeth's attic where Elizabeth keeps her magical possessions and ingredients.

Hazel lead the other teens to the attic with ease and unlocks the door with telekinesis before the teens enter the attic.

"We have a lot to pack and so much time to do so," Hazel said.

"There so many magical items here when did you guys have the time to collect this stuff,"? Robin asks.

"Over the many centuries, we've been here" Hazel replied.

"You're going to love Storybrooke, Hazel," Rick says.

"I hope so after spending so much time here I forget what the other realms I've been to are like," Hazel spoke.

"How do you want to pack all this stuff,"? Gideon asks.

"Easy just throw everything in these enchanted bags," Hazel said as she enchants two bags that sit on the floor near the attic door.

The five teenagers have been packing for just over an hour and a half.

While the teens are packing back in the Dark Realm, Fiona the Black Fairy is watching the teens through a looking glass as she reserves her strength to break through from the Dark Realm to the Lost Realm!

"They're almost ready to leave for Storybrooke," Fiona said to herself.

"Mistress, what will you do to the boy"? One of Fiona's servants asked.

"It's none of your concern what my plans for the boy are" Fiona snapped.

"Can't you grab him now mistress,"? One of Fiona's servants asks.

"Perhaps the I can break through the Lost Realm's barrier that seals it off from other realms" Fiona spoke as she extends her arm out to her looking glass and focuses her magic and slowly her hand phases through the looking glass and then her hand reaches the Lost Realm's barrier Fiona attempts to break through into the Lost Realm but her strength isn't enough instead when she attempts to push herself into Lost Realm and teleport into the attic instead she releases a wave of dark magic in the attic that when hit the five teens cause Robin, Prue and Gideon to become dizzy and fall to the ground!

"Gideon, Robin" Rick and Hazel yell.

"I don't feel so good" Gideon and Robin spoke in unison.

"What happened,"? Rick asked as he ran over to his friends with Hazel.

"I feel so cold," Prue said.

"I think we just suffered from a wave of magic," Robin says.

"I don't think we should waste any more time packing," Gideon replied as struggles to stand on his own two feet along with Robin and Prue.

"Is there a spell we can use to make everything pack itself"? Rick asks.

"Yes, but Elizabeth doesn't like us using the spell she thinks doing certain things without magic can be just as productive," Hazel said.

"But in this instance, she won't be mad Hazel," Prue replies.

"Fine, you guys head downstairs I'll finish up here" Hazel instructed and the four other teens follow Hazel instruction and leave the attic.

* * *

After Hazel finished packing all the magical items and ingredients in the attic.

Hazel makes her way downstairs carrying both enchanted bags that carry everything she packed and walks straight out into the back garden where everyone is waiting for her.

"You're finished we can leave," Derek said.

"Everyone needs to take their place for the spell to work," Elizabeth says before everyone takes their place on their respective symbol forming a small circle with Elizabeth in the middle holding the Apprentice's wand counterpart.

"It's time we head for Storybrooke" Derek spoke.

"Our time in the Lost Realm has ended back to Storybrooke," Rick says with much happiness.

"Great and just imagine how much homework we have when we get back" Robin replied.

"Wait how much time will have passed we've done so much here and it feels like such little time"? Gideon asks.

"We have no idea until we get to Storybrooke it's time to open the portal," Elizabeth said as she makes a hand gesture causing a cut to appear on Gideon, Robin, Rick and Prue right hands making them let out a small whine.

"Now what"? Hazel asked.

"The four of you that have been cut let, a few droplets of your blood fall on the wand" Elizabeth instructed as she passed the wand to Gideon who let a few droplets of his blood fall on the top of the wand then passes the wand to Robin.

"Here you go," Robin says after letting a droplet of blood fall on the wand and then handed the wand over to Rick who hands it over to Prue before Elizabeth gets the wand off Prue.

"Here goes nothing" Elizabeth spoke as holds the wand up to the sky the wand begins to glow a silver colour and slowly a tornado begins to form in the colour of silver heading straight towards the gang.

Back at the Dark Realm, we have Fiona standing by her looking glass with her faithful servant.

Fiona watches as the silver tornado made from magic heads towards the gang that will take them to Storybrooke.

"Make sure everything is prepared" Fiona ordered before she jumps straight into the looking glass instead the looking glass shattering the glass she simply phases straight through into the Lost Realm!

"It's almost here" Gideon shouts with excitement.

"Boy, we have an adventure to tell don't we" Hazel commented.

"When we get back the one thing I really want to do is get a shower" Rick replies when out of nowhere a small explosion of purple light occurs and out of that explosion arrives

Fiona who flys straight towards Gideon at a terrifying speed.

"Oh, my God Fiona here" The gang scream in unison.

"Come to grandma Gideon," Fiona snarls as to grab a frozen Gideon who can't move in terror.

"GIDEON, NO" Robin shouts she runs from her symbol and pushes Gideon out the way only to be grabbed by Fiona instead.

"You're not Gideon" Fiona snaps but before anyone can do anything else the spell Blue used to banish Fiona opens up a portal back to the Dark Realm and forcefully pulls Fiona back to the Dark Realm with Robin trying to break free from Fiona only to be taken back to Dark Realm with Fiona!

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye to you

**Chapter 12 was inspired by the amazing song Goodbye to you which is sung Michelle Branch.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Goodbye to you.

Everyone in Elizabeth's back garden is silent in shock of what just happened seconds ago.

Fiona the Black Fairy has kidnapped Robin when originally trying to kidnap Gideon!

Gideon and Rick just can't believe it Fiona has taken Robin and who knows what she will do to their friend?

"Please tell me this is a dream and I'll wake up to see Robin," Rick says.

"I can't tell you this is dream Rick," Gideon replied.

"I can't believe it we're so close to getting back home and then that monster comes here and takes Robin" Rick shouts.

"Elizabeth stop, the spell now" Gideon ordered not realising along with the gang that silver tornado formed from magic has vanished.

"No, we have to go Storybrooke where we have more people who can help us get Robin back," Elizabeth replies.

"Guys, the tornado is gone" Hazel pointed out holding her left hand to the sky.

"Where did the portal go"? Derek asks.

"With my loss of concentration the tornado vanished," Elizabeth explained.

"We can't just leave her with Fiona we have to go after them" Gideon argued.

"Gideon going after Fiona in such a small group would be stupid we don't have enough power to face her," Elizabeth says.

"I'm out of here" Gideon snaps as he runs back inside the mansion and runs back up to the manor.

"I'll go after him" Rick spoke as he ran after Gideon.

* * *

Gideon runs straight into the attic.

Gideon finds himself even in more of a rage Fiona has taken someone very close to him when trying to kidnap him!

"This isn't right this wasn't supposed to happen," Gideon shouts and in his fit of rage fires a beam of gold coloured magic that hits old dresser causing it to shatter and a small vial is thrown out onto the floor which Gideon doesn't notice.

"Gideon you need to calm down," Rick says as he enters the attic and walks up to his friend.

"Calm down you of all people are telling me to calm down our best friend is gone and Fiona has her and it's all my fault if I was strong enough to destroy the curse then none of this would have happened," Gideon snaps.

"Gideon we will save Robin from Fiona we just need reinforcements and the reinforcements we need Storybrooke have," Rick replies trying to reason with Gideon.

"But what if we're too late," Gideon said.

"We won't be Gideon," Rick spoke and before Gideon can reply a black raven flys out of nowhere and lands on the attic's window mantle place and chirps, getting Rick's attention.

"Look there a bird" Rick pointed out making Gideon turn to the window and walk up to pick the raven up to see a small scroll attached to its leg and a small dead magic bean.

"This raven it has a scroll attached to its leg," Gideon announced as he removes the scroll from the raven and slips the dead magic bean in his pocket.

"What does it say, Gideon"? Rick asks as Gideon reads through the scroll.

"It's from Fiona if we want Robin back in Storybrooke alive I have to leave the Lost Realm and make my way to the Dark Realm and join her family" Gideon reads out.

"What you can't Gideon ..." Rick replies but before he can finish his sentence Gideon interrupts him.

"Freeze" Gideon whispered as he makes a gesture freezing his friend with magic Gideon turns away from his friend and starts to think of anything he can use to prevent his friends and Elizabeth from interfering with his plans when he looks down on the floor to see the vile.

"Vile" Gideon said holding out his hand towards the vile which appeared in his hand in gold orbs of light Gideon then puts the vial in his pocket before he unfreezes Rick and faces him.

"It is dangerous to go after Robin by yourself," Rick spoke finishing his sentence which Gideon interrupted.

"I won't be going to the Dark Realm, you're right we need reinforcements and to get those reinforcements we need to go to Storybrooke," Gideon lied but this time he tried his hardest to believe his own lie.

"Okay, then we go back to the garden hope there enough blood on the wand to send us back to Storybrooke" Rick replies as he exits the attic with Gideon following.

* * *

Gideon and Rick arrive back in Elizabeth's back garden and take their places standing on their own symbol.

Elizabeth holds out the wand once more conjuring a silver portal in the form of a tornado heading straight towards the gang as it gets reasonable closer Gideon decides it's time to act.

"Squid ink smash" Gideon shouts as he quickly jumps away from his symbol and holds his hand out the vial squid ink disappears from his pockets and hovers above his hand covered in gold orbs of light before being thrown onto the ground near Elizabeth smashing releasing the squid ink which traps Elizabeth, Derek, Hazel and Prue standing on their own symbols as the tornado still heads towards them.

"Gideon what did you do" Elizabeth shouts.

"What I needed to do the tornado will take you all back to Storybrooke all I needed was the squid ink to prevent you guys from stopping me" Gideon explained.

"Gideon you can't get the squid ink off us otherwise we can't help" Hazel commanded.

"No, I can't put Robin at risk there just one thing I need is pixie dust from you, Hazel," Gideon said before making a gesture at Hazel causing her to admit brown coloured pixie dust which floats towards Gideon and before becoming trapped in a small glass vial.

"Gideon please just get rid of this squid ink" Rick begged.

"Sorry have a safe trip goodbye" Gideon yells as he runs inside the mansion just before the tornado lifts Derek, Rick, Prue, Hazel and Rick into itself and the tornado vanishes and makes it way to Storybrooke!

* * *

Gideon after seeing the tornado take his friends, Elizabeth and Derek back to Storybrooke makes his way to the lake where he and Robin went back under the Spirit Quest again.

Gideon stands there for a moment before he pulls out the dead magic bean and starts using his magic to bring the magic bean back to life which proves to be a struggle.

"Come on bean come back I need you to come back to life," Gideon tells himself as he struggles to bring the magic bean to life but in a couple of minutes a flash of light occurs and Gideon looks down to see the magic bean restored.

"Yes, here I come," Gideon says to himself as he throws the magic bean into the lake causing the water to form a portal Gideon runs jumps straight into the lake/portal which takes him the Dark Realm!

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**Chapter 13 was inspired by the amazing song**

 **Home, that is sung by Daughtry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Home.

The silver tornado spirals at high speed in the streets of Storybrooke before throwing Derek, Rick, Robin, Hazel and Elizabeth out then fades out of existence.

As the five fall from the sky, Elizabeth pushing back her fear Elizabeth clicks her fingers teleporting herself along with the three teens and Derek in a poof of grey smoke to the ground standing safely.

The silver tornado then fades away like it never existed.

However, the silver tornado drew attention to the people of Storybrooke who gathered to find out what happened.

The parents of the five teenagers minus Prue's parents who are both dead are in front of everyone else.

Baelfire is present along with Gold and Belle hoping to see Gideon back in good health.

"The children are back" Granny shouted.

"No, not all the children were Gideon"? Belle and Gold asks.

"And Robin what happened to her" Zelena demands with her sister standing beside her.

"Fiona found us we're about to go home tried to kidnap Gideon but got Robin instead" Rick explained with sadness.

"Wait Robin was taken by the Black Fairy," Zelena shouts.

"We have a bigger problem Fiona has Gideon in the Dark Realm" Blue announced making everyone face her.

"Wait, Gideon is in the Dark Realm her" Belle snaps.

"And with Gideon in the Dark Realm, Fiona can break forever" Blue informed the people of Storybrooke,

"How,"? Gold asked.

"There is a single prophecy one hidden and predicted in the time before Merlin when only Seers had magic which they used to predict the future" Blue spoke.

"Just get to the point" Regina commented.

"The powers above in Olympus after Nimue turned Merlin into a tree decided that the realms needed security and balanced so the powers above chose two young adults one from Belle's mother bloodline which is known as the O'Connor to be a keeper of balance someone who would stand by the first saviour" Blue explains.

"But this keeper will be long gone why would this affect us now"? Belle questions.

"That keeper yes, but like the saviour, the title and power can be handed down that keeper fought side by side with the first keeper but on the keeper's deathbed the keeper wanted her successor to be truly apart of both sides so she cast a spell declaring that her successor had to be a product of true love and an heir to darkness" Blue spoke.

"Wait, how can you be a product of true love and an heir to darkness"? Emma asks.

"Gideon conception was from true love similar to you Emma however along with that love he inherited true darkness from Rumple making him an heir of darkness although the keeper of balance is strong in terms of brute magical strength the saviour is stronger" Blue says.

"This is all very confusing" Red replies.

"It gets more complicated you, see I have a confession I learned about the keeper's decree from a seer before Rumple's birth along with the prophecy of Rumple being the savior in order to try and be prepared for the uncertain future I searched for a woman called Talia she was a powerful witch and great-grandmother to Fiona and her sisters Talia was given an ancient spell from the original savior the original savior was entrusted with it by the keeper to protect and complete the spell was meant to banish any monster to the Dark Realm forever however I learned shortly after using the spell on Fiona that Fiona was powerful enough to break the spell within a few years after her banishment I sought advice from Elizabeth's mother who was mourning the loss of her daughters Elizabeth's mother improved the banishment spell by using blood magic very specific blood magic" Blue said.

"What type of blood magic" Gold questions.

"One where only the keeper or Gold witch or wizard could open the portal then when I learned Belle and Rumple we're in love I sent a coded message to Regina to try and get Belle to break the curse over Rumple and when she failed I asked Regina to lock her away as a precaution to prevent Belle and Rumple for repairing their relationship" Blue revealed shocking everyone and Belle and Gold had to stop themselves from wanting to attack Blue for her cruelness!

"Wow, for the embodiment for all that is good Blue you really are cunning and cruel" Gold comments.

"What would you have done in my situation I was in a corner no other choices I'm only telling you this now because I expect Fiona will be here shortly and we need to be prepared especially Emma the vortex that will be opened if Fiona gets Gideon will provide Fiona with extra dark power giving her more of advantage against Emma" Blue almost shouts trying to defend herself.

"None of that matters now, what you did to Belle was cruel, yes but right now my son's uncle is all alone in a realm with a monster so Blue since the saviour and the keeper was created by the powers above at the same time to work as one are we connected and if we are could we use that connection for me to go the Dark Realm and rescue him"? Emma asked taking charge of the situation.

"Maybe at the convent, we have an enchanted sword if, powered by the mines and everyone who has magic in Storybrooke might be able to open a portal to the Dark Realm it might not be stable though" Blue informed.

"That's good enough for me we all head over to the convent to power the sword we don't know how much time Gideon has" Emma announced.

"I'll meet you there Emma, there something I have to do" Gold replied as he walked off to the pawnshop with Belle and Baelfire following him.

* * *

Gold enters the pawnshop and is done keeping his emotions in check.

All he can think about is how the Fairies have manipulated so many parts of his family.

Also, Gold can't help but feel powerless in this situation now he no longer has his dark magic.

Gold can't help but wonder how many ways Fiona could hurt Gideon to get here in her quest to kill Emma which will result hurting another member of his family Henry his grandson!

"Rumple" Belle spoke.

"There has to be something I can do to bring him back magic I haven't used or experimented with" Gold replies as he pulls out countless of spellbooks and opens them up.

"Papa, these books hold dark magic and the crystal heart destroyed your ability to practice any dark magic I know you're worried about Gideon I am too I've waited over three hundred years to be with my son and to have a relationship with my brother but going to dark magic won't work when you can't practice it" Baelfire says meaning every word.

"It's not just Gideon my boy Fiona is threatening my entire family my sons, wife and grandson and I will not allow her to hurt my family I will not fail my family again" Gold snaps.

"Rumple, you will not fail your family look around you have me, Bae even Henry and Emma this town has become our home and our family there is no way Fiona can win when we possess the strongest magic of all love and that doesn't come out of darkness it comes out of love" Belle says and suddenly Gold grins as a thought that never occurs in his head.

"Belle you're a genius" Gold replied.

"Finally you noticed," Belle said.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all and love is light magic the crystal destroyed my ability to practice dark magic but not my ability to practice light magic" Gold explained.

"We need to get over to the convent now let's just hope that Gideon hasn't been hurt yet" Baelfire spoke before the three made their way to the convent.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14: Angels would fall

**Chapter 14 is inspired by the fantastic song Angels would fall by Melissa Etheridge.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Angels would fall.

While the people of Storybrooke, are imbuing the enchanted sword with all their power for Emma to use to travel to the Dark Realm and bring back Gideon and Robin.

In the Dark Realm, Fiona's lair to be exact we have Fiona and Robin stand opposite each other!

"Robin Hood Mills I must say for such a young child you are very brave," Fiona said.

"Cut the pleasantries Fiona" Robin snapped.

"Or should I say foolish to speak to someone of my status and rank like that" Fiona replies with aggression.

"Someone of your rank it seems you have deluded idea of how we treat child snatchers" Robin spoke unafraid of the Black Fairy.

"You, have a great fire within you, Robin I can see why Gideon likes you but at last you coming here was an error but it doesn't matter," Fiona says.

"I stopped you from kidnapping Gideon I say I ruined your plans" Robin gloated.

"Oh, you didn't ruin my plans Gideon is on his way as we speak I can sense his portal it be some time but what do you expect from somebody who hasn't created a portal before" Fiona chuckles making Robin angry.

"I won't let you hurt him, I'll pluck your wings before you can lay a finger on him" Robin shouts as she fires a medium sized sphere of light magic at Fiona who just crushes it with her bare hands!

"You are quite powerful for your age like Gideon but light magic fades in the Dark Realm, dearie and without full training, you're about as dangerous as a fly," Fiona said before using telekinesis to throw Robin across her throne room through a looking glass that shatters and Robin lands hard on the floor in pain.

"Ow, you little bug" Robin shouts before firing a small wave of light magic at Fiona, however, it just scratches Fiona who in return levitates Fiona a few inches off the ground and traps her in a sphere of dark magic!

"Soon I'll be free and then I will kill the saviour before finding every firstborn witch or wizard of the Gold line and add their power to mine" Fiona announced.

* * *

The journey through the portal proves to be long for Gideon and sometime between Gideon finds his subconscious drifting away not by choice.

Gideon finds his subconscious self on a swing on a graveyard.

But Gideon is not alone for there is a middle-aged woman sat on the swing next to him wearing a blue dress!

"I've been here before this is not the Dark Realm," Gideon says to himself.

"You're right, Gideon this is not the Dark Realm, this is somewhere special a world between reality and fantasy" The woman in a blue dress replies.

"Who are you miss you look so familiar almost like my mother"? Gideon questions.

"My name is Colette and I'm your grandmother from your mother's side" Colette spoke shocking Gideon.

"It's nice to meet you Grams but you are, dead are dead relatives always going to visit me," Gideon commented.

"No, not always I'm here to prepare you for what is about to come," Colette said.

"You, know I'm going to the Dark Realm, don't you" Gideon replied.

"Yes, Gideon and it's time you know about your true calling you are Gatekeeper the one responsible for keeping balance between realms and you have the ability with practice to open portals, doors and gateways to all realms and are the only one who can free Fiona from the Dark Realm for all time," Colette explained.

"That's why she wants me but I'm not that powerful I'm just a kid," Gideon says.

"You're so much more than a child sweet Gideon now listen carefully when you get to the Dark Realm, Fiona will try and use Robin against you," Colette said.

"I can't let Fiona hurt Robin, I don't know what I do if I lost Robin," Gideon spoke.

"I know sweetie that what loves feels like," Colette replies.

"I don't love Robin, well I do but not love, love oh I don't know," Gideon says.

"Oh, to be young and in love, it's okay not to know what stage of love you're in with Robin, just remember love is the greatest power of all even if some people try and use it as weapons" Colette spoke.

"Do you know what will happen if I lose this fight against Fiona,"? Gideon asks.

"Gideon it doesn't matter who wins this fight what truly matters is who wins the war," Colette advised before fading away and Gideon finds himself stumbling into the Dark Realm, fully aware of his surroundings.

* * *

Gideon knows he has to be careful.

Gideon has no idea where to start to find his way to Robin at first.

But then it hits him a location spell.

Gideon who at first doubts he can cast a successful locator spell reminds himself of all the things he succeeded recently bringing back his mother and Baelfire, as well as creating a new brand of magic with Prue.

Gideon believing he can cast a locator spell without any item or blood belonging to Robin focuses picturing an image of Robin his mind he whispers to himself shows me the way to Robin.

Then suddenly the cold wind in the Dark Realm blows and against the dark forest, the dead tree branches sway with it.

As well as dead leaves fly on the wind Gideon looks down to the ground to see a path of light manifesting Gideon smiles and follows the path of the light to the entrance to Fiona's lair.

* * *

Gideon upon arriving at the entrance of Fiona's lair carefully enters and checks his surroundings.

On his way through Fiona's lair, Gideon had to take out a few of Fiona's guards which he did by throwing them into walls with his magic.

The path of light leads Gideon to Fiona's throne room where Gideon sees Robin trapped in a sphere of darkness.

Gideon runs up to the sphere which Robin is trapped in and sees no sign of Fiona at this minute.

"Robin, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" Gideon spoke.

"You, look so much like your parents," Fiona says as she manifests in black smoke behind Gideon.

"Fiona" Gideon shouts as he turns to face her.

"I would prefer grams but each to their own" Fiona chuckled.

"I know what you want and you're not getting it" Gideon snaps.

"Oh, but I am dearie you see Gideon your father can't protect you now" Fiona replied.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy squashing you like a bug" Gideon snarls.

"Let's get this over with shall we," Fiona said as she fires a beam of dark magic at Gideon.

"Deflect" Gideon yells while holding his hand out and as the beam is about to make contact with Gideon's hand a gold disk of magic appears and deflects the beam of dark magic at Fiona who opens her wings and ascends into the air to avoid her beam of dark magic.

"Impressive child if only you would actually practice magic at a younger age you would actually have a better chance at winning this fight" Fiona snarls.

"We see bug weapons" Gideon shouts and within seconds all kinds of weapons emerge from some gold smoke and Gideon fires them at Fiona who just makes a gesture turning the weapons into sand which falls onto the floor.

"I'm disappointed Gideon for the Gatekeeper your power is not that great oh well I suppose you have the magic to put Robin in a jar after I render her to ash" Fiona chuckles causing Gideon to lash out in rage.

"Burn in hell" Gideon screams as he fires blast of magic at Fiona who fires a blast of magic too with their magic colliding bolts of magic flys off hitting walls and destroying small objects Gideon notices Fiona flying slightly further away from him thinking she trying to keep a distance from him pushing himself further in her direction Gideon stands on a mystic seal trapping himself ending his blast of magic Fiona blast fades too Fiona lands on the floor and walks up to Gideon!

"I can't move," Gideon says.

"That's to be expected child when you're trapped on a mystic seal," Fiona replied.

"Mystic seal what are you going to do," Gideon asks.

"Simple child, I'm now, going to use your magic to break me free from this realm so I can kill the saviour and find all Gold firstborns to add to my power" Fiona explained before flying over to the back of Gideon.

"You, won't win Fiona," Gideon said.

"I already have now to prevent any resistance I'm about to conjure a magical decipher that will decipher your magic so I can open the portal Storybrooke fully," Fiona says before she grabs hold of the back of Gideon's head before speaking again.

"And now for my darkness to spread from this realm into Storybrooke I call upon my grandson the Gatekeeper's powers to open a hole throughout time and space one which will take me to kill Emma Swan" Fiona spoke causing Gideon to unwillingly release a beam of magic that opens a semi-open portal!

"I failed," Gideon whispers to himself.

"You did Gideon although this portal is semi-open soon the decipher I have above you will decipher both your dark magic and vocalization so the portal will become fully open and I'll have the extra power from this realm" Fiona laughs as she flys straight through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the convent at Storybrooke, the people of Storybrooke have completed imbuing the enchanted sword with their magic for Emma to use to try and open a portal to the Dark Realm.

So she can save both Gideon and Robin!

"It's ready" Regina announced.

"Will it work"? Emma asks.

"We don't know but it's our only chance," Blue replies.

"Emma" Both Belle and Zelena say in unison.

"Yes," Emma said.

"Bring our children home," Bella and Zelena spoke in unison.

"Here I come," Emma says as she makes a swift motion with the sword opening a semi-stable portal to the Dark Realm and Emma quickly jumps through before it closes.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15: Working as One

Chapter 15 Working as One.

Shortly after Emma enters the portal she created to go to the Dark Realm.

The blue sky in Storybrooke turned pitch black and the Black Fairy flys, out of the portal she used Gideon magic to open and the portal is slowing getting bigger!

The Black Fairy roams the sky blasting multiple buildings with her dark magic causing chaos!

Fiona destruction draws the people of Storybrooke, out from the convent and onto the streets of Storybrooke where they gasp upon the sight of Fiona.

"Oh, my god Fiona she free" Snow shouts.

"Hello, dearies it's time for the saviour to meet her end," Fiona says with a wicked streak in her voice.

"You will not harm our daughter" Snow and Charming yell as they run towards Fiona, Snow starts firing arrows at her but Fiona just evapourates them with magic just when Zelena and Regina are about to step in Elizabeth makes a gesture for them to stop before she walks in front of the crowd to face her sister.

"What is Elizabeth doing my mother is the most powerful dark practitioner of magic, of all time," Gold said.

"Dear, nephew don't worry I've fought my fair share of beasts" Elizabeth replies.

"I guess nicknames in our family stick" Fiona chuckles before firing a beam of magic at Elizabeth.

"What you have done for the past three centuries is beyond malevolent and cruel sister" Elizabeth snaps before firing a beam of light magic and the sisters magic collide!

"Elizabeth as a powerful witch she seems that she can't beat her sister," Regina commented.

"We can't let her kill Emma," Snow spoke while Fiona and Elizabeth fight Elizabeth finds her light magic weakening due to the dark magic coming from the Dark Realm and she struggles to keep up with her sister!

"Do you feel that Gina the light magic in this realm it's fading,"? Zelena asks.

"I can't hold out much longer," Elizabeth says trying to hold out longer than her sister.

"Time to go, Fiona," Hazel said as she pulls out her wand and makes a gesture and Fiona becomes devoured by brown smoke only to disrupt the teleportation spell with her dark magic.

"Enough" Fiona barks as she overpowers Elizabeth who has to jump out of the way as Fiona's blast was about to hit her Fiona makes a gesture paralyzing the people of Storybrooke with her dark magic.

"We can't move," Red spoke.

"Now, tell me where is the saviour" Fiona demands to know.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm, a portal opens up in Fiona's lair and Emma Swan steps out of it!

The moment Emma entered Fiona's lair all of Fiona's minions fled just leaving Emma with Gideon and Robin.

Emma first sees Robin in the sphere of dark magic and makes a swift movement with the enchanted sword channelling her power along with magic form the people of Storybrooke the sword releases a wave of light magic which frees Robin, Robin falls to the ground but is unharmed.

"Did anyone call a saviour?" Emma said.

"Oh, thank god you're here Emma" Gideon and Robin reply.

"You, have to break the mystic seal and the decipher on Gideon before it forces him to open the gateway between the Dark Realm and Storybrooke completely," Robin informed Emma.

"I don't think we have time," Gideon spoke as more of his magical energy was about to be released form him Emma acting quickly launches the enchanted sword straight at the magical decipher causing the decipher to be destroyed by the immense light magic the light magic from the sword then travels to the dark seal trapping Gideon and destroys it, however, the enchanted swords break in half from destroying the decipher and seal!

"You did it" Gideon mumbled before almost stumbling to the floor but Robin and Emma run to him and give him support on both sides.

"Guys, how do we get back to Storybrooke,"? Robin asks.

"The portal, I came in" Emma announced as she goes to point in the direction of the portal but finds it has closed.

"It's gone and we can't go through the portal Fiona went through the darkness would kill you guys instantly," Gideon says.

"What about the sword," Emma suggested.

"It's broken," Robin pointed out as she picks up the part of the sword you hold in your hand.

"If only we could restore the sword I felt so powerful with its magic flowing through me," Emma replied.

"Maybe we can maybe if we join our powers we could restore the sword and open a portal to Storybrooke," Gideon said.

"What no way" Robin snaps.

"Robin is right too much has already been taken from you," Emma says.

"It's what anyone in our family would do," Gideon replies.

"Fine, we'll try" Emma announces before Robin passes her the piece of the sword she picked up Emma holds that piece up high then Gideon places one of his hands on Emma's shoulder while his other hand touches the broken piece of the sword in Emma's hand and then the two begin to combine their magic causing a white gold magic to manifest from the broken piece of the sword and slowly inch by inch the enchanted sword becoming restored.

"It's working," Robin says however just a few seconds before the sword is about to be fully restored Gideon's condition worsens!

"Gideon maybe you should stop" Emma spoke concerned about her son's uncle.

"No, keep going" Gideon replies and not even a second later the sword is completely restored Emma quickly then opens the portal and the three enter the portal and make their way back to Storybrooke!

* * *

Back to Fiona and the people of Storybrooke, Belle and Baelfire who are now a species unknown to the world and surprise themselves when they're able to break free from the anti-movement spell Fiona placed on them!

Belle and Baelfire know from recent experience they can't be hurt easily and their strength and agility have been enhanced to a level all on its own.

Baelfire acts quickly by using his new agility, to surprise Fiona by jumping several feet off the ground grabs her before the two hit the ground bruising, Fiona!

"Ow, you actually managed to hurt me," Fiona shouts before blasting Baelfire with her dark magic causing Baelfire to go flying into a car and lands hard on the top of the car with a few cuts.

"You, will not lay a hand on my family" Belle snaps as she used her new supernatural speed to run up to Fiona before punching her in the face Fiona is stunned and stumbles a few steps back before Belle grabs her by the neck and then with her free hand Belle grabs Fiona's waist and throws her into the clocktower!

"I didn't know I could do that," Belle said the moment after Fiona crashed through the clocktower.

"I guess Gideon and Prue's spell came with a fighting manual," Baelfire commented as he got off the car and walked up to Belle.

"I'll make you two, suffer for your actions" Fiona shouts as she flew out the clock tower and before striking Belle and Baelfire with lighting the two are so badly hurt they have bruises over bruises and bleeding cuts all over their body!

* * *

In Storybrooke's forest, a small portal opens and Emma, Robin and Gideon enter the forest through the portal before it closes.

Gideon in attempt to relieve himself of the pressure to stand rests his back against a tree while Emma and Robin are standing perfectly.

"The sky it's pitch black," Gideon commented.

"It must be the extra power Fiona brought with her," Emma says.

"We need to find Fiona and put her down," Robin replied.

"No, correction you guys have to I'm going to stay here," Gideon announced.

"What no, we need to get you to a hospital or the convent," Robin snaps.

"Don't bother nobody will be at the convent or the hospital with Fiona here Emma needs to go and face Fiona and Robin you need to get your family and Rick out of here," Gideon said in between heavy breaths.

"What about you, Gideon you're injured"? Emma asks.

"Colette told me that me winning the fight against Fiona, didn't matter and I finally understand winning the war matters, not every battle Emma you have to face her you're the only one strong enough," Gideon explained.

"Fine, but straight after the battle I'm coming back for you," Robin spoke before Emma teleported herself Robin to the main street of Storybrooke in white smoke.

* * *

Fiona, who is now bored of waiting for the saviour to arrive decided to punish the people of Storybrooke.

But before she can cast another spell a wave of light magic hits her causing her to fall to the ground!

"Emma Swan," Fiona says with venom in her voice.

"Child snatcher," Emma snarls with the sword in her hand.

"I've been waiting for over three centuries to kill you," Fiona replied.

"Too bad you've had a wasted trip," Emma spoke before firing a beam of light magic at Fiona who deflects the attack the battle between Emma and Fiona carried on for minutes and with every minute the stronger Fiona got and the weaker Emma got from the extra darkness that is entering Storybrooke.

"Give in Saviour, and I'll end you quickly" Fiona snarls as she fires more dark magic at Emma who counters it with her light magic.

"No, for as long as evil like you pose a threat I will not stand down," Emma shouts only causing Fiona frustration.

"Then say goodbye to your precious loved ones" Fiona laughs as she fires a beam of dark magic at Robin who attempting to teleport her loved ones to a safe location unaware of the attack heading towards her, Emma without thinking runs in front of Robin letting her guard down and is hit by Fiona's dark magic!

"EMMA" The people of Storybrooke scream.

"Good riddance" Fiona snarls.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke's forest.

We have Gideon who has recovered a bit from his encounter with Fiona.

But knows that Emma needs all the help she can get since Fiona has a power boast from the dark energy from the Dark Realm, which Fiona brought here by using Gideon to open a portal.

"Gatekeeper, why do you stand alone," The voice of a mysterious woman said in the distance.

"Who said that,"? Gideon asks.

"I'm your friend your alley your partner" The mysterious woman replied walking closer to Gideon.

"I don't know you," Gideon says when he gets a closer look at the woman who has green eyes dark blond hair and is wearing ancient robes.

"We are one in the same both chosen to carry a great responsibility and you stand alone with no saviour by your side," The woman said.

"Speak clearly your name and why you're here," Gideon snaps.

"My name is Tamar and I am the original Gatekeeper," Tamar revealed.

"I failed and I don't know what to do," Gideon replies.

"No, not yet I fear the saviour hasn't got long left the balance between good and evil has been disrupted and as the keeper of balance, you have to close the portal to the Dark Realm," Tamar instructed.

"I can't I don't have the strength," Gideon spoke.

"Child you don't know your strength we gatekeepers are one but separate apart but together we have closed and opened many portals do it while you can" Tamar replied before vanishes in a dim light.

"I opened the portal it's time to close it I call upon all my power as the Gatekeeper close the vortex of darkness and take with it the darkness Fiona brought with her" Gideon commands and within seconds Gideon releases his remaining magic in the form of a largely concentrated beam of gold light that ascends to the sky of darkness and travels from the forest all the way to the main street of Storybrooke, where everyone apart from Gideon is.

Gideon collapses a moment later.

* * *

Back to the main street of Storybrooke, where everyone is witnessing Emma's final moments.

The people of Storybrooke try everything in their power to do something to stop Fiona but find themselves powerless.

Just when Emma feels her life about to slip away in pitch black sky the beam of gold light shines brightly getting everyone's attention when it collides with the portal Fiona created through Gideon!

The moment the beam of gold light hits the dark vortex all the extra dark magic Fiona brought to this world returned to the Dark Realm before the vortex closed within seconds.

Then the beam of light explodes and countless droplets of Gideon's magic falls down freeing the people of Storybrooke from Fiona's paralysing spell before the sky returned blue.

"My extra dark magic it's gone," Fiona shouts.

"We can move," Regina commented.

"No, matter make one single move and I will take you out one at a time," Fiona announced.

"I have an idea people of Storybrooke, channel whatever magic you have left into Emma," Rick instructed.

"Why Rick,"? Robin asks.

"Just do it like you did to me in the Theoriser," Rick shouted and within seconds the people of Storybrooke present who have magic fire their magic at Emma who absorbs it and finds herself growing stronger and the damage Fiona inflicted heals Emma stands tall as Fiona snarled in anger of her lost power boast.

"You were saying Fiona," Emma said.

"I will still pick you all off one at a time," Fiona barks.

"Look around Fiona, we're not coming for you one at a time," Emma replies as she fires all her remaining light magic along with the people of Storybrooke's magic at Fiona's dark magic and is quickly able to overpower Fiona, Fiona upon being hit by Emma's light magic Fiona's hands become chained with enchanted chains and falls to the ground only slightly injured before after's Emma's spell ends and the people of Storybrooke end, they're channeling.

"My magic what did you do"? Fiona demands to know.

"Saviours, don't kill Fiona, those chains I created bind your magic as long as you wear those chains your magic is non-existent," Emma explains.

"Not to spoil this precious moment but where did all the dark magic go and the vortex and what the hell was the beam of light,"? Red asked.

"That was Gideon or should I say the Gatekeeper," Emma said.

"Gideon, we have to go back to the forest he was weak when we left but after this," Robin says.

"Emma, teleport us there now," Gold almost shouted out of concern and within a second Emma makes a gesture teleporting Fiona to a cell in the sheriff station in a poof of white smoke while herself, Gold, Belle, Robin and Baelfire along with Rick and Elizabeth appear in the forest a couple of centimetres away from Gideon who lying on the ground.

* * *

Gideon's heavy eyes find themselves becoming less heavy.

Before what feels forever but is actually quickly Gideon's eyes flutter open and he lifts his head to see his immediate family around him all but Henry.

Gideon finds himself struggling to stand but not for long when Robin and Rick run up to him and give him physical support.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," Gideon said.

"It's not a dream Giddy you're back we're all back home," Rick replies.

"You, did it Gideon you closed the vortex of darkness just in time," Emma spoke.

"I'm so happy to be back the Lost Realm, needed to invest in comfortable mattresses," Gideon commented.

"Well, you won't miss your own mattress because you're grounded," Gold says expecting an outburst everyone just witnesses Gideon laugh for the first time in weeks.

"I guess Fiona, gave me more time with my mattress I should do it more often," Gideon jokes.

"Don't joke you shouldn't have gone alone we should have gone back here straight away" Rick lectured.

"Yes, I did I'm the Gatekeeper well not anymore and it was my duty to remain balance which Fiona threatened" Gideon replied.

"We're proud of you Gideon just doesn't plan to pull any stunts like this again," Belle said as she hugged her son with Gold.

"I think it's time to return to the main street and see what celebration Regina will have planned," Emma spoke up.

"I guess we better," Robin replied.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16: Lucy meet Henry

Chapter 16 Lucy meet Henry.

After Gideon, Robin, Gold, Belle, Emma along with Baelfire, Rick and Elizabeth leave the forest they each found themselves having to do multiple things to do.

Robin decided to go and pay her auntie a visit and try and convince her auntie to include something special in the celebration Robin doubts Regina hasn't planned.

While the immediate Gold family who went to the forest went over to the hospital to have Gideon examined to see if there are any internal injuries Fiona could have given him.

While Emma insisted she should go over to the sheriff station and put reinforce any security matters to limit the chance of Fiona escaping!

The doctors quickly examine Gideon and find no server internal injuries just bruises and cuts.

The doctors after cleaning the cuts told Gideon and his immediate family that Gideon is exhausted and just needs some time to rest.

The immediate Gold family went from the hospital to the Gold house where they would later be informed of a new celebration to celebrate the defeat Fiona and a few other things!

* * *

While Gideon sleeps in his bed and Elizabeth and Gold talk about old times in the living room.

We have Belle and Baelfire sat in the kitchen alone staring down at the table.

The two are in pain not just physical pain a pain in their hearts.

"I see we still celebrate after we beat the bad guy," Baelfire commented.

"Yeah, some things never change," Belle replied.

"Apart from us," Baelfire said.

"Not everything," Belle says.

"But most things have I mean not so long ago I was in heaven allowed to see my family watch over them and not be with them and when you someone in my family dies they go to a place where they shouldn't be and then we get brought back as something we never were" Baelfire spoke.

"It's funny how much these injuries off Fiona would have hurt even more before we became whatever we are now," Belle commented.

"These injuries off Fiona, I don't know how long they're going to take to heal with our new abilities," Baelfire replied.

"I just have one question Gideon closed the vortex of darkness Fiona used to get here with his all of his remaining magic does that mean he no longer the Gatekeeper,"? Belle asks.

"I have no idea I never learned anything about the Gatekeeper up until now but whatever happens with Gideon now is up to fate," Baelfire said.

* * *

While the people of Storybrooke are in full swing for the preparation of another celebration.

Someone or rather some people are about to blow into town and turn Henry's life upside down!

The next couple of hours went by fast and Henry finds himself making his way to Granny's when all a sudden a blue car pulls over and a woman exits the car carrying a two- year - old girl in her hands.

Henry upon seeing the woman gasps because he hasn't seen the woman in over two years!

"Laurel," Henry shouts upon seeing Laurel who is his age and has long dark brown hair and brown eyes tanned skin Laurel is wearing blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a white jacket.

"Henry, what are you doing here,"? Laurel asks trying not raise her voice since she carrying a sleeping two - year- old in her arms.

"You have a daughter," Henry replies.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Henry how are you here," Laurel said.

"This is my hometown how are you here,"? Henry asked.

"I got this letter offering me a job here in Storybrooke," Laurel spoke before quickly and gently pulling out a small folded up letter and hands it over to Henry who reads it.

"After receiving several excellent recommendations from your previous employers I offer you an interview at Storybrooke's hospital your formally Fiona Gold," Henry read out loud before gasping as he read Fiona's name out.

"Henry, what's wrong why did you gasp,"? Laurel questions.

"Fiona, how old is your daughter," Henry spoke.

"I don't see why it matters but she only two," Laurel replied.

"Two Laurel is she my daughter,"? Henry questioned.

"Henry," Laurel says not wanting to answer his question.

"LAUREL," Henry shouted not meaning to wake up the baby or frighten the child.

"Yes, she is your daughter now who is Fiona," Laurel snapped and just after Laurel's daughter wakes up in the scream!

"I-I have a daughter," Henry stutters out it was one thing to suspect such a thing but to have it confirmed it.

"Oh, baby I know you don't like to be woken up sorry Lucy I didn't mean to wake you up," Laurel said as she tries to comfort and settle down Lucy.

"We need to head over to the mayor's office now," Henry announced as he starts walking towards the mayor's office.

"Henry what aren't you telling me," Laurel shouts out as runs to catch up with Henry.

* * *

Henry, Laurel and Lucy soon arrive at the mayor's office.

Henry still overwhelmed by what he just discovered knows he has to let his parents know especially since Fiona's locked up in a cell.

Robin is nowhere to be seen since she finished her business with her auntie earlier it just leaves Emma with Regina.

Emma arrived at Regina's office after securing the station to make it more difficult for Fiona to escape.

"Henry, what are you doing here and whose this,"? Emma asks.

"Mom, this is Laurel my ex-girlfriend and my daughter Lucy," Henry replied unsure of the answer he, get back.

"DAUGHTER," Regina and Emma almost shout but don't because of the toddler in Laurel's hands might be startled and cry.

"MOM, Henry she looks only a few years older than you," Laurel pointed out.

"It's very complicated but I promise to make everything clear soon," Henry said.

"And Lucy only came here because Laurel got an interview at Storybrooke's hospital thanks to Fiona she must have had her minions track her down and send her a letter," Henry explains.

"She wanted to get more power by drawing out Lucy here because, she a Gold firstborn," Emma spoke.

"And firstborn witches are traditionally the most powerful," Regina commented.

"Most powerful witches you guys are out of your minds there no such thing as magic," Laurel snaps.

"Laurel, I know this sounds unbelievable but I'll explain everything and I'll prove it to you," Henry said.

"If Fiona has drawn Laurel and Lucy here she had to ensure the town line would be impossible to cross to prevent Laurel from escaping with Laurel," Regina says.

"Alright I'm going to head to the town line to see if our suspicion is correct hopefully it isn't and if it is we find a way to fix it," Emma announced as she walked out of the office.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17: Grandmother to Grandson

Chapter 17 Grandmother to Grandson.

The Heroes Ball soon came around and everyone in Storybrooke is getting ready for the ball.

Henry decided to stay away from the ball and to explain everything to Laurel in full detail.

The ball is only a couple of hours away and Emma is standing at the town line and examines the boundary.

"Damn it what did Fiona do to the town line,"? Emma asks herself, Emma then drove away from the town line over to the Sheriff station to interrogate Fiona!

* * *

When Emma arrives at the station she bumps into Gideon who ran to her.

"Gideon, what are you doing here,"? Emma questions.

"Hid...hiding just give me five minutes away from everyone," Gideon pleads.

"Oh, I guess so come on in," Emma replies as she leads Gideon into the Sheriff Station.

"I just need to hide from everyone for a while thank you," Gideon says.

"Oh, my darling grandson has come to visit Emma why don't you go and fetch us some tea," Fiona said with venom.

"Why don't you tell me what you did to the town line," Emma spoke.

"You're a busy person Emma it's far too complex for you to understand with your schedule," Fiona snarls.

"Try me," Emma replies.

"Just cast a truth spell on her," Gideon commented.

"No, I can't the chains magic might affect the truth spell since there anti-magic," Emma explains.

"If you won't talk to Emma who will you talk to,"? Gideon asks.

"You," Fiona replied calmly.

"No, way Fiona," Emma snaps.

"Then I guess you have to figure it out by yourself and with little Lucy, in Storybrooke it might make things more difficult," Fiona said with a smug smile.

"How do you know Lucy is here,"? Emma questions but all she gets from Fiona is the hand gesture for zipped lips.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe it's not a bad idea for me to talk to her," Gideon spoke.

"She has hurt and abused you, Gideon, I can't let you be alone with her," Emma points out.

"You be in your office and if I'm in trouble I'll scream plus she can't use magic as long as those chains are on her," Gideon spoke.

"Fine, I'll be in the office the moment she tries something I'll run straight back in," Emma said as she walks into her office.

* * *

Now with Fiona and Gideon alone, Gideon finds himself standing nervously.

Fiona loves the kind of power she has over people especially children like Gideon.

Gideon knows he has to talk to her for some time at least just to find out what Fiona did to the town line?

"Why don't you take a seat," Fiona suggested.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Gideon replies trying not to sound afraid.

"I must say I was impressed by you closing the vortex of darkness," Fiona says.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Gideon mumbled.

"Oh, but it was the wounds and how weak you were when you closed the vortex should have killed you but you survived," Fiona reveals.

"You're lying" Gideon snapped.

"No, she isn't and I must say I didn't even get a thank you for what I did," The Darkness in Gideon's head

"A thank you," Gideon replies.

"You think we survived by confidence oh no your Vocalization magic and Gatekeeper magic was drained completely and I couldn't let my vessel die so I use my dark magic to give you the strength needed to survive" The Darkness explained.

"Oh, how adorable my grandson and his inner darkness communicating with one another," Fiona said.

"Just tell me what you did to the town line," Gideon demands.

"Simple while Emma was in the Dark Realm I cast an ancient mystic seal on the town line that would be activated the moment Lucy crossed it and would be bound to Storybrooke's existence so as long as Storybrooke is here Lucy can't leave," Fiona explains angering Gideon who lets himself become vulnerable to his darkness's manipulation and strength.

"Know this Fiona the stunt you have pulled is your last if you ever break free and try to hurt my family the people I love you won't have to worry about the saviour," Gideon shouts as he finds one of his bare hands wrapped around Fiona's throat choking her!

"Saviors... don't kill," Fiona coughed out.

"I'm no saviour dearie so keep that in mind because if you do ever make a move against the people I love I'll be right there to rip out your heart and crush it," Gideon threatens as his eyes glowed a silverly black for a moment, Emma, seeing this runs out of the office.

"GIDEON," Emma screams.

"Oh this is exciting Gideon you're finally loosening up and giving me some control," The Darkness commented Gideon then uses dark magic to throw Fiona into her cell wall before turning to Emma where his eyes return to his normal colour and he looks at her with a blank face.

"Emma's what wrong,"? Gideon asks.

"You just went all Dark One on her," Emma replies.

"No, I didn't I just asked her what she did to the town line and she said that she used a mystic seal bound to the existence of Storybrooke," Gideon spoke sincerely having no memory of when he attacked Fiona.

"Right let's get you home kid," Emma says.

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18: The Heroes Ball

**The song 'Go the Distance' I do not own and all their rights go to their owners this song is fantastic and has to be included.**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Heroes Ball.

Most of the town is at the Heroes Ball dancing the night way celebrating the defeat of the Black Fairy.

Back in the repaired Gold pawnshop we have Gideon restocking counters in the store and sorting through boxes.

Gideon had thought he locked the door but is proved wrong when the shop door opens and Robin enters wearing a small emerald green coloured dress with matching heels.

"I thought you didn't get paid for overtime," Robin commented making Gideon turn to face the door and sees Robin standing.

"I don't I'm just keeping busy and being in the Lost Realm did make me late for work a lot," Gideon replies before returning to stocking the counters.

"Why aren't you dressed for the ball everyone's already there,"? Robin asks.

"I'm not going," Gideon said.

"Wait, of course, you're coming we have to the ball is all about celebrating the heroes of Storybrooke," Robin spoke as she walked straight up to Gideon.

"Then it's good I'm not going," Gideon says before putting one of the boxes to one side.

"Is this because what happened at the sheriff station,"? Robin questions.

"Emma told you didn't she," Gideon replies.

"Gideon, we're family, of course, she told me," Robin says.

"I just don't want to be around people where it might happen again," Gideon admitted.

"Oh, Gideon nothing is going to happen we all be there," Robin said.

"But ..." Gideon spoke, however, Robin interrupts him.

"No, butts now tell that little voice in your head to shut up if he knows what's good for him because wicked always wins," Robin spoke making Gideon smile for a second.

"I don't have a choice do I," Gideon replied.

"You, really are your parent's child," Robin chuckles.

* * *

Gideon soon found himself wearing a light blue shirt with no tie, grey trousers and black shoes.

Robin and Gideon make their way to the ball where they would meet Rick, Hazel and Prue.

Neither Robin or Gideon wanted to discuss the events that occurred with Fiona.

All they wanted was to get this night over with and just have things go back to normal.

Gideon and Robin arrive at where the ball is being held and meet Rick, Hazel and Prue outside the building.

Hazel is wearing a white dress with a branch pattern over it and some heels and her style

to one side.

While Rick is wearing a black suit and tie and his hair is styled in spikes.

"You, guys ready,"? Prue asks.

"I think we are let's hope this ball doesn't get cut short," Rick said.

"If only," Gideon commented and then five teens make their way to the ballroom only to have to stop to be introduced by the two most important people in Storybrooke.

* * *

On stage, we have Emma and Regina standing together.

The two stand near a microphone ready to introduce the people this ball is dedicated to.

"We would like to thank everyone for coming tonight even when it was short noticed," Regina says.

"Tonight is a night of celebration we brought down the Black Fairy as a community and five new heroes were discovered among the cachous," Emma spoke.

"If it wasn't for these five new heroes the curse Walsh cast would have taken us to a world of suffering and helped us bring down a villain who has abused, kidnapped countless children for over three centuries," Regina said.

"So it is with great honour that we welcome home Rick Riding Hood, Robin Hood Mills, Prue, Hazel and Gideon Gold French," Emma says and after she finished her sentence the five teens enter the ballroom.

What surprised everyone and worried Regina the most is that there no live band or performer on stage!

Robin quickly leads Gideon onto the stage where Emma and Regina are standing.

Regina is the first to speak out of the four.

"Robin, you said that you had the artist ready to perform for the ball," Regina says.

"I do," Robin replies.

"Where is this artist,"? Regina asks.

"Right here," Robin said as she shoves Gideon up to the microphone.

"Gideon is your artist," Emma commented.

"Robin, what are you talking about I don't sing," Gideon replies looking directly at his friend.

"It's time to stop hiding your gift from the world Giddy, auntie Regina can you please conjure an enchanted band," Robin spoke and within a second Regina made a gesture conjuring an enchanted band Emma and Regina then walk off the stage.

"I so hate you Robin for this," Gideon said.

"No, you don't Giddy you're just mad I didn't do it sooner," Robin replies before walking off stage.

"Wow, there a lot of you well ... I guess I'll be singing Go the Distance from the Disney movie Hercules," Gideon says and a few seconds later the enchanted band starts playing the soundtrack to Go the Distance apart from the lyrics Gideon takes a deep breath before he starts singing the song Gideon finds himself becoming more confident as the song goes on and everyone in the audience is shocked and overjoyed with the performance none other than his family.

Elizabeth the only living aunt of Rumple is stood next to her nephew, his eldest and his wife.

The Gold family can't believe the voice Gideon has and how long he has hidden it from them.

Belle and Gold have so many mixed feelings about this song what other talents has he hidden from them?

"Gideon's voice is remarkable," Elizabeth comments.

"That he is aunt Elizabeth," Rumple replies.

"I can't believe he hid this from us," Belle says.

"Children hide a lot of things but also tell us a lot of things when they do hide such talents," Elizabeth spoke.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19: Consequences of Magic

Chapter 19 Consequences of Magic.

After the Heroes Ball ended and the people of Storybrooke returned to their homes apart from Belle and Gold who went over to the pawnshop.

While Gideon made his way to the Gold house with Bae a couple of minutes behind.

Gideon walks straight into the house and runs upstairs into his bedroom which mostly consists of countless books covering the floor and homework.

Baelfire upon entering makes his way upstairs feeling weaker than he ever felt before and hunger inside him one he can't explain.

Baelfire looks down at his hands and sees in horror that his skin has started to become a pasty white colour with black veins and now it's spreading!

Baelfire stumbles into Gideon's bedroom making Gideon turn to the door.

"Gideon, something happening to me," Baelfire spoke struggling to stand on his feet Gideon runs over to Baelfire and helps him walk over to his bed and the two sit down.

"When did this happen,"? Gideon asked.

"I'm not sure but it's spreading and I have this hunger and it's getting worse," Baelfire replied.

"This has to be a side effect from the spell," Gideon said.

"Then make this stop I feel like I'm dying again," Baelfire snapped this makes Gideon feel the need to act quickly Gideon jumps off his bed and pulls out a small box that has different types of herbs in plastic bags small magical items Gideon pulls out a glass bottle and a small needle Gideon sits back down.

"What do you need a needle for and a glass bottle,"? Baelfire asks.

"Closing the vortex has exhausted my powers I don't even know if I'll get them back I'm working with what I have maybe if I can take a sample of your blood I can try and figure out what caused this," Gideon explains.

"The spell you brought me back to life with could Fiona's magic she used against me and Belle break the spell,"? Baelfire questions.

"Wait Fiona attacked you and mom and these wounds the spell was supposed to make it hard for people to hurt you guys," Gideon spoke.

"She had the extra power bose," Baelfire said.

"Let's just get some of your blood," Gideon replies and just when he about to prick Baelfire's finger he accidentally pricks his own and a small amount blood oozes out.

"That smell," Baelfire spoke and the smell of Gideon's blood intoxicates him Gideon then sees dark veins appear on Baelfire's face Gideon moves back only for Bae to grab his hand.

"Baelfire, you're hurting my wrist," Gideon whines just before he manages to free his wrist from Bae and stumble off the bed Gideon runs towards the door only to be stopped halfway by Bae who used his enhanced speed.

"Blood," Baelfire replied before he grabs Gideon as fangs grew inside his mouth Baelfire bites into Gideon's throat earning a scream from Gideon.

"Bae, Bae, please stop Baelfire," Gideon screams as Baelfire drinks his blood.

* * *

Gideon's screams are heard by Robin who was making her way to the farmhouse.

Robin stops in her tracks when she hears the first scream but upon the second Robin runs to the Gold house picks up the spare key that is hidden under a plant pot unlocks the door and runs upstairs.

As soon as Baelfire's hunger is fed he stops feeding on Gideon who simply falls to the floor unconscious.

Baelfire's hands return to normal and his wounds and cuts he got from Fiona have completely healed.

Realisation soon creeps in on Baelfire he just attacked his little brother all out for the need to fill his hunger now Gideon lies on the floor hardly breathing!

Baelfire falls to his knees over Gideon with blood all over his face trying to get any sign of Gideon health.

"Oh, God what have I done Giddy wake-up, Giddy wake up come on Gideon," Baelfire pleads and is unaware that Robin has run into the room.

"GIDEON" Robin shouts gaining Baelfire's attention Baelfire stands up and turns to the door to see Robin who is horrified to see the condition Gideon is in and how Baelfire is covered in Gideon's blood.

"Robin, I-I can explain this was," Baelfire says but before he can finish his sentence he finds himself thrown into a wall by Robin's light magic Robin then runs to her best friend and kneels down beside him and rests his head on her lap.

"Stay the hell away from him or say goodbye to your immortality," Robin snaps holding a sphere of light magic in her hand.

"Just help him please," Baelfire begged before running out of the house with his enhanced speed.

"Come on Gideon please have a pulse," Robin pleads searching for a pulse!

The End.


End file.
